Tanoshii Koto ya Kanashimi Koto Nado
by Jaha Canon
Summary: Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such. Starring Izumi Koushirou, Akiyama Ryou, and Ichijouji Ken.
1. Boku no Yume de Ookii na Mushi ga aru

****

楽しいことや悲しみことなど

Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado

Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such

By: Jaha Canon （ジャハカノン）

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

This is an odd little idea that I have been playing with in my head for a long time. Like most ideas like this one, in my mind it is long and complicated. This version I will be posting here is a smaller version.

I apologize for the long Japanese title. Did it frighten you? I am a currently in my third year of learning Japanese and still enjoying it immensely. Believe me, I'd love to try to write a Japanese story but I am afraid that I am not so confident about my grammar, I wouldn't be able to put out most of my ideas, AND most readers would not be able to understand me! I will throw in a little Japanese now and then, but it will be in English letters and I will provide a translation. No worries!

Now on with the show…

Chapter 1: 僕の夢で大きいなむしがある。

(In my dreams, there are giant bugs.)

__

-October 1998: A little under a year before the original eight went to the Digital world-

Izumi Koushirou always liked going over to the Ichijouji residence. It was almost like a second home to the red-headed boy. It had been over a year since he met his best friend Ichijouji Osamu. Soon after, he was invited to his apartment in Tamachi, where he met Osamu's kind and bubbly little brother Ichijouji Ken and their parents.

It was night out. Koushirou was sleeping over. The three boys were sitting in the brothers' room until, on a random whim, Ken decided he wanted to blow bubbles. Osamu rolled his eyes and prepared the water. He never quite understood why Ken always insisted on him mixing the soap with the water, but he did understand why Ken always wanted him to watch.

The three stepped out onto the balcony. Koushirou looked at the sky and squinted, disappointed that the stars could barely be seen- typical Tokyo. One by one a fragile bubble would fly up into the starless sky. It was a nice thought, these bubbles flying off out of the atmosphere and beyond the reaches of birds. Koushirou was generally realistic, but once in a while something ridiculous, like bubbles, triggered his more day-dreamer self. This irritated Osamu, and he usually made a point of that each time.

"They pop before they get very far," Osamu stated almost as if he read Koushirou's (and probably Ken's) mind. "We just can't see that because it's so dark out."

Both Koushirou and Ken knew that was true, and both of them chose to ignore Osamu's obvious statement.

"…If my bubbles to fly to other worlds…" Ken mumbled.

"Maybe your bubbles could bring oxygen to other planets, then we could inhabit them." Koushirou mused.

Osamu scoffed loudly. "That's ridiculous, Koushirou-kun! What are you thinking!"

"Hmm… maybe…" Ken said. "Like mars, I suppose."

Osamu couldn't take this. "Humans are NOT going to live on Mars, okay?"

"Relax, Osamu-kun," Koushirou said laughing, "Ken-kun and I are just joking."

Osamu seemed to calm down a little bit… until Koushirou turned back to Ken and said:

"Maybe the three of us could move to Mars!"

Ken laughed "Yeah! We could bring plants with us-"

"For recycled oxygen! Good thinking! And we can befriend the creatures on Mars and-"

Osamu interrupted Koushirou, "**What creatures on Mars**?" he asked.

"The giant bugs that live on Mars." Koushirou said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Osamu sighed. Koushirou was, by far, one of the smartest people he ever met. It was nice to have a friend he could relate to on a more intellectual level, but when he was like this (which wasn't often, mind you), it was hopeless. Koushirou would often say that it was because Osamu is always so stubborn that he took on a more carefree persona.

Bringing up giant bugs in their conversations didn't start here: it all began one day when they were in a park. None of the boys can quite recall the conversation, but Koushirou ended up saying that he recalled someone in his past telling him bed time stories about a giant bug that would someday protect him. He couldn't remember who it was, but he loved the idea. Ken was also intrigued and enjoyed discussing with Koushirou about what this giant bug would look like. They had different visions, but that didn't really matter.

Osamu was irritated by these daydreams. He and Koushirou were usually focused on some project or another and these giant bug dreams didn't exactly make things more efficient. And now they were dreaming about other planets… other worlds.

Ken laughed at the giant bugs reference.

"Of course we would befriend them if they're giant bugs!" he said cheerfully.

"Well then, Ken-kun," Koushirou said matter-of-factly, "you'd better get to blowing more bubbles if we want to live on Mars in this lifetime."

"Right!" Ken replied. He began creating bubbles with a faster pace, not even stopping to watch them disappear into the distance.

Osamu groaned. "Enough already…"

Koushirou nodded, "Osamu-kun is right. I think we had enough bubbles for tonight. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know."

****

Chapter 1-end.

So what do you think? I'm going to go more into their personalities later. I have yet to introduce Ryou into the plot, but I do plan to perhaps next chapter… shrugs I have the whole plotline in my head I just haven't quite sorted it into chapters.

There will be more explanations as to how they got from here to 02 time… so don't worry if you are confused.

Also, I am sorry if you can't see the Japanese characters that I use frequently. If it really bothers you, review and let me know and I will stop using Japanese characters so much. ()

じゃあ～　またて！

"Jaa matane!"


	2. Kimi wa Ichiban Kaizer Da!

****

楽しいことや悲しみことなど

Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado

Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such

By: Jaha Canon （ジャハカノン）

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

****

Okay… okay… I lied. This is not the chapter in which I'm introducing Ryou into this story.

Thanks to Dragon0152 for pointing out my hiragana mistake! I was feeling kind of rushed near the end and I guess I'm getting a tad too comfortable typing in foreign languages. () Well, thanks again! I'm used to people being nit-picky about my English when I'm careless and I appreciate that, it nice to have that for my Japanese too!

Thanks also to KoumiLoccness for the review.

I welcome criticism if anyone has any (constructive, of course) and of course I will always accept compliments. ()

On with the show…

Chapter 2: 君が一番カイザーだ。

(You Are the Number One Kaiser)

-_February 1999: Little more than five months before the first journey in the digital world-_

Izumi Koushirou just got off the train. It was a pain to have to get across Tokyo Bay to get to Tamachi. Nonetheless, the redheaded boy was in a cheerful mood. His birthday was just a few days before and his parents gave him a lap top. The model was chosen by his parents because it was what Koushirou himself recommended; the yellow color with the pineapple on the front was his mothers choice because she thought it looked cute. Koushirou, of course, had no complaints.

Koushirou had wanted a lap top of his own for a long time. Although he had already made a lot of use of the home computer, there were times when he would love to have a computer handy. The Ichijouji residence was a good example: he and Osamu were great friends, but Osamu was very possessive of, well, everything. Koushirou could never get on the computer in the brothers' room without Osamu staring over his shoulder, insisting on opening programs for him.

The boy carrying the laptop reached the Ichijouji apartment and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Ichijouji answered and called to Osamu. Koushirou, having been over many times before, strolled over to the brother's door and knocked.

"Oi! Come in already!" Osamu yelled through the door.

Koushirou sighed. The demanding tone in Osamu's voice can only mean one thing…

He opened the door and entered the room to find a Risk board on the floor.

Yep, Koushirou was right.

Osamu had a goal in life. His goal was to become a powerful dictator and take over the world.

…And apparently this child genius decided that a good way to start plotting strategy was to play Risk.

The game that was currently being played was nearly over. Ken looked at the small area that he had left. His numbers were dwindling down to close to nothing. Ken wasn't very good at this game at all.

Koushirou sat down next to the door, smiling sympathetically at Ken. Every time Osamu played against Koushirou, the redhead came out victorious. Osamu then considered beating Koushirou to be his goal, so every time he decided they should play against each other, he always practiced with Ken for hours.

Ken never complained. He always enjoyed spending time with his elder brother. This game just wasn't something he was particularly interested in. The idea of his brother ruling the world frightened him to no end. When he told Koushirou about it, the older boy agreed Osamu as a dictator was a frightening idea and but then said that he didn't really think the elder brother would really hurt anyone.

__

Is Osamu joking? Ken wondered. He always thought his brother was serious about taking over the world. Koushirou obviously didn't take Osamu's claims very seriously. He usually laughed a little, rolled his eyes, and changed the subject.

Koushirou won again against Osamu just barely. Osamu thought for sure he had the victory this time, however-

"…h-how did…?" Osamu stuttered. He stared shocked at the board game continents that Koushirou had conquered.

Koushirou shrugged innocently.

"Daijoubu," (It's all right) he said "it's not like I'm going to be up against you taking over the world, right?"

Osamu frowned. That was true… but still…

"You are **not** going to be my chief advisor when I'm Kaiser!" Osamu exclaimed pointing at Koushirou.

"Fine then," Koushirou said, standing. "Then if **I'm** Kaiser, you don't get to by **my** chief advisor!"

Osamu narrowed his eyes and glared. "You wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't." Koushirou said while sitting down. "But you wouldn't either."

"Of course, I would!" Osamu exclaimed, "I am destined to be the ruler of this planet!"

Koushirou glanced at Ken then and saw that the younger blue haired child looked really uncomfortable. He looked back at Osamu, who was still glaring at him. Koushirou sighed and agreed with Osamu's exclamation.

A little later, Osamu left the room to find out what the status of dinner was.

"Ken-kun, do you really think that your brother would really conquer the world?" Koushirou asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't he? He's always talking about it." Ken replied. He looked uncomfortable with the subject.

"Have you ever seen Osamu-kun actually hurt anyone?" Koushirou asked.

Ken thought for a while, "No… but he does get grumpy a lot." he replied. "I don't think Osamu-niisan really likes people much… besides our parents and you, Koushirou-san."

Before Koushirou could reply, Osamu came back with a very characteristic neutral look on his face. The two high IQs in the room began a conversation about computers. Ken thought about the conversation he had just had and shuddered.

-

"I think Ken-kun really thinks you plan to take over the world." Koushirou told Osamu later, while the older of the Ichijouji siblings was walking him to the station.

Osamu gave Koushirou a cold look. "Why wouldn't I?" he said.

"You should stop convincing yourself of that before you find yourself at a point where you have to go against your own word." Koushirou urged.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't have an empire?" Osamu asked with an annoyed tone.

"Because you and Ken are exactly the same." Koushirou replied.

Osamu stared at the ground and mumbled, "No, we're not."

"Its plain as day that Ken hates the idea of you hurting people." Koushirou stated.

"Of course he does, he's always disliked seeing people in pain." Osamu responded casually.

"Remember that time the three of us found that injured cat and Ken insisted that we take care of it?" Koushirou asked.

Osamu rolled his eyes. "Of course I do… how could I ever forget that dirty stray."

"And do you remember who the cat always insisted on sleeping with?"

Osamu avoided the question:

"Ken always wanted the cat to sleep on his bed."

"Who's bed did the cat sleep in?"

Long pause:

"…Mine."

"And who permitted the "dirty stray" cat to sleep on his bed?"

"Ken did."

"And who else?"

"You would've, if you were sleeping over."

"And who else?"

Long pause:

"…Me."

Koushirou smiled triumphantly. "See?" he got no answer "My point is that you and I both know that you are not really a dictator, so why don't you stop trying to convince the world and do Ken a huge favor before he really thinks his brother is a monster."

"Look, we're at the station." Osamu said pointedly.

"It is, indeed, the station." Koushirou replied coolly.

"Are you coming again tomorrow?" Osamu asked.

"No, I'm busy tomorrow. How about the day after?"

"Okay by me. **Then** I will beat you at Risk!"

"Please… no more Risk." Koushirou said, he was honestly tired of that game.

"If you accept the rematch you can be my chief advisor when I'm Kaiser." Osamu offered.

Koushirou smiled. "I'll have to think about that one."

Osamu smiled back. "I'll practice with Ken so you'll feel like you have to play."

"You are really too good of a friend," Koushirou said dryly, but still smiling. "Not to mention a great older brother. I'm really jealous of Ken-kun."

"Yeah, well, you should be."

"I am. Later Osamu-kun!"

"Later, Koushirou-kun." Osamu said. He watched as his red-headed friend disappeared down the stairs to the subway.

He began to walk home. The conversation he had just finished with Koushirou left him unsettled. It was certain that Koushirou had meant it to be that way.

__

'It's not true' Osamu told himself_ 'you will take over the world someday… they'll see.'_

Osamu visibly twitched as a voice appeared in his mind that sounded like Koushirou's. It began to debate against the previous voice. He shook it out of his head. ****

Chapter 2-end.

Huzzah! Heh, anyways… so this chapter is much longer than the previous chapter. Sorry about that. I will try to be more consistent in the future. I actually wrote up a chapter plan and so now I can say for sure that Ryou will be making his grand entrance next chapter (which will take place after Koushirou and the gang (Taichi, etc.) visit the Digital World.) I even have all my chapter named planned out.

I will get this right this time!

じゃあ～　またね！

"Jaa mataNE!"


	3. Atarashi Tomodachi da!

****

楽しいことや悲しみことなど

Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado

Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such

By: Jaha Canon （ジャハカノン）

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Yes, this is the chapter in which I introduce Ryou to the story.

Thank you to SoratoFan and Azure Rose for their reviews.

SoratoFan- You sound like KoumiLoccness, who reviewed my first chapter. Are you the same person?

Azure Rose- Well, since you asked. This story is more like a bunch of small clips of things that happened with this group of friends. One chapter doesn't necessarily lead right into the next. I guess this is more like a bunch of small related stories rather than one big story about one event. Get what I am saying?

Now back to the regularly scheduled programming…

Chapter 3: 新しいな友達だ！

(A New Friend)

__

October 1999: Two months after The Chosen returned home from the Digital World-

On this fine autumn day, Osamu only had one question: When will it finally end?

His ears perked up when his mother called that Koushirou had arrived at the Ichijouji residence. On an ordinary visit, Osamu would wait in his room for Koushirou. Osamu was never really much for such formalities as going to the front door to greet a guest.

But today was different. He jumped up, ran out of his room, met Koushirou in the apartment doorway and dragged him outside.

"What's wrong?" Koushirou asked.

"Ken has a friend over" Osamu stated.

This was a pleasant surprise for Koushirou. Although Ken had many friends in his class, actual visits from his friends were a rare occurrence. Koushirou had been over at the Ichijouji apartment before when Ken had a classmate over, Osamu spent the entire time glaring at the poor kid. It wasn't anything personal, Osamu had a tendency to glare at everyone- Ken's classmate just was not one of those people who knew that. Ken was also very shy, so he would rarely invite anyone over in the first place.

Koushirou waited for Osamu say more. Osamu just stared at him like he was supposed to understand exactly what was wrong with this guest.

"What's wrong with that?" Koushirou asked. "You usually have no problem with Ken's friends."

Osamu glared. "You'll see."

The two boys walked back into the apartment and over to the brother's room. Through the door, they could hear Ken and someone else playing a video game. When Osamu hesitated, Koushirou opened the door.

"Konnichiwa Ken-kun. Ii tenki?" (Hello Ken, good weather today?) Koushirou greeted as he walked in the room. He was startled to see that Ken's new friend looked the same age as himself and Osamu.

"Un! Koushirou-san, kochira Akiyama Ryou-san." (Yes! Koushirou, this is Ryou Akiyama) Ken replied after pressing pause on his remote. "Ryou-san, kochira Osamu-niichan no tomodachi Izumi Koushirou-san." (Ryou, this is Osamu's friend Koushirou Izumi.)

Koushirou smiled and bowed politely. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" (Translates directly to: "Please think well of me", but translators usually turn it into "Nice to meet you."

Ryou grinned and returned the bow. "Hajimemashite!" (Nice to meet you)

Osamu stood in the doorway watching Koushirou with his usual polite formalities. He knew that Koushirou noticed Ryou's gigantic grin. That grin was a definite sign that this guy wasn't going to easily let Osamu get his way in an argument. Koushirou couldn't begin to guess what Ryou might have said to Osamu to affirm his suspicions. Koushirou looked at the blue haired scowl in the doorway, he could definitely see the signs of a bruised ego.

Ken and Ryou had already turned back to their game. The two of them were locked in a fierce Super Smash Brother's fight. Ryou had chosen Yoshi for his character and Ken chose Link. The fight quickly ended with Ken the winner.

"Ah well, you win some you lose some!" Ryou said cheerfully.

Ken turned to his brother and Koushirou, "You guys want to play?" he asked.

"I'll pass…" Osamu grumbled as he picked up a book and plopped onto his bed to read it.

"Sure." Koushirou said. He sat between the friends on the floor.

"Be careful," Ken told Ryou, "Koushirou is really good at this."

"Great!" Ryou said, "He's on my team!"

"What! Why are we in teams?" Ken asked alarmed. "I won't stand a chance against the both of you!" He spun around to face his brother. "Osamu-niichan! Tasukete!" (Help me!)

Osamu groaned, but actually he was glad he had a chance to get back at Ryou. Going up against Koushirou would be a problem because they were equally matched in this game. Osamu selected Wario and Koushirou chose Kirby.

It was perhaps halfway into the battle when Ryou's character opened a Pokeball and was unimpressed by the contents. "Pokemon should evolve more. I mean, what's this 'never change back' business?"

Ken froze and shot a glare towards Ryou, who immediately realized the mistake he made. Ken looked at Koushirou. Koushirou had figured it out.

Osamu and Ken knew about Koushirou's adventures in the Digital World. Two months ago, when the fog bank isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo, the brothers were curious and concerned, so they tried to see if they could get to Odaiba. They only made it in time to see a gigantic rainbow carry off eight children- one of which was distinctly a red head.

Koushirou visited their apartment days later. He seemed tired, but he tried to act like he always had. This only lasted until both of the Ichijouji children cornered him and wouldn't leave him alone until he told them all about it. They knew about the Digital world, the Digimon, and especially Tentomon.

A month later, Ken told Ryou about Koushirou's journey when they first started traveling around the Digital World. Ryou was very curious to find out about a member of the Chosen children main team.

Koushirou was about to break the silence after Ryou's careless remark, but Osamu beat him to it.

"YOU WENT BACK INTO THE COMPUTER!" he yelled at Ken. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO BACK THERE!" He walked over to a drawer and opened it. He searched around and found nothing.

"It's right here." Ken said meekly as he pulled a Digivice out of his pocket. Osamu grabbed it from him.

"You knew that Ken-kun was a Chosen Child and didn't tell me?" Koushirou asked, shocked that his friend kept this from him.

"Listen, Koushirou-kun! I know you like that place but my brother is not going to be chased by giant monsters! Not while I am around!" Osamu proclaimed.

Ryou stood and faced Osamu, "He has a Digimon, you know. Wormmon won't let anything happen to Ken-kun."

Osamu rolled his eyes. "I don't know this Wormmon, so why should I trust it?"

Koushirou was baffled. "So you two are both chosen children?"

Ryou smiled at Koushirou, "Yes, not quite as active as your team, but we fight some bad Digimon now and then."

"I will **not** permit Ken to go back there again!" Osamu said fiercely.

"Well, he is my only team member and I need his help if I ever expect to defeat Milleniumon!" Ryou said with finality.

Koushirou stepped in and took the Digivice from Osamu, "I agree with Ryou-san." he said, "If the Digital World is in danger than by any means anyone who can should go and protect it."

Osamu threw up his arms, "Why is it our business if some computer world is in danger? You sound like a bunch of computer game obsessed fools!"

"You know what happened last time, Osamu-kun. The Digimon were in our world causing real damage. You can't look at the damage they did and call them fictional." Koushirou said.

"Well, there are not here now." Osamu said "And Ken isn't going to see them either."

Osamu didn't mind Ryou's glare, but Koushirou's annoyance was new to him. The redhead handed the Digivice to Ken.

"….I should probably head back home." Koushirou said. He smiled half heartedly at the other three and picked up his laptop. "See you later!" he said as he left the room.

"Wait up!" Ryou called after him. "I want to talk!" The brunette chased after Koushirou.

After the two guests left, Osamu grabbed the Digivice from Ken again and put it back in the drawer. No words were exchanged between the two brothers. Just cold silence.

"That was a surprise." Koushirou remarked to the boy walking with him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean for you to find out that way." Ryou replied sighing. "Ken-kun didn't want Osamu-kun to find out at all."

Koushirou was somewhat surprised to hear Ryou refer to Osamu informally.

"Ken-kun's Digimon is… Wormmon, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Has Wormmon evolved yet?" Koushirou asked.

Ryou grinned. "Yeah, he evolves to Stingmon."

"A giant bug, right?"

"How'd you know?"

Koushirou didn't reply, but instead smiled at the thought.

"There is one thing I don't understand." Koushirou said.

Ryou had expected this from the Chosen Child of Knowledge. "Yeah?"

"Why weren't you and Ken summoned to the Digital world with the rest of us? And how come no evil Digimon came after you two like Vamdemon (Myotismon) came after one of my teammates?"

"I can only really answer this for myself." Ryou replied, "You see, I'm not a regular Chosen child. While you guys were given crests based on your traits, I was given a different mission. I am the Chosen Child of Portals. While you guys specialize in the most trouble prone world, the Digital World, I travel around different planes of existence and take care of troubles where ever they come up. It was really only supposed to be Ken going after Milleniumon, but he couldn't handle it on his own, so I came to help."

"Chosen Child of Portals…" Koushirou repeated, impressed.

"Eh…" Ryou said shrugging "it sounds cooler than it is."

(A/N: I decided that Ryou should be the Chosen Child of Portals because of the fact that he is also in the Tamers season.)

"You have family here in this world, right?" Koushirou asked.

"Yeah, I also have a family in one other world too, along with a whole different past." Ryou answered "but in all of the other worlds, I'm just a traveler."

Koushirou nodded, absorbing the information.

"Anyway, with that said…" Ryou said. He quickly opened a portal, grabbed Koushirou's arm, and pulled him through.

Koushirou reoriented himself and looked around, "We're in Odaiba!"

"…there is really no reason to take the train when you can use a portal." Ryo finished.

"That's sure convenient." Koushirou commented.

"It's not anything too great. Sometimes the portals work better than other times. Sometimes I can transport myself to the Digital world with no problem but I can't even open a portal to the nearest bus station to my house. Sometimes I can go to random world where I don't have a human form, but I can't go to my other home world…. It's kind of unpredictable."

"…I see." Koushirou said, slightly confused.

"I'd like it if you didn't tell your team members about me," Ryou requested. "For one thing, my job requires me to have very little bonds in a particular world… and for another thing- I really don't want to be a taxi service for nine kids."

Koushirou agreed reluctantly. "I probably shouldn't mention Ken-kun either. I don't think Osamu-kun is going to let Ken-kun come over the bridge any time soon."

"Arg… I'm glad I'm an only child." Ryou commented.

"He's being a concerned sibling… the best way he knows how anyway." Koushirou said in Osamu's defense.

"It's all right, I don't hate the guy. He's just… unreasonable."

"Yeah… that's Osamu-kun." Koushirou said shrugging. "But, we're friends."

"I'll see you later, Koushirou-kun!" Ryou said.

Koushirou was surprised at first to hear "-kun" at the end of his name, but then he realized that the conversation they were having was a little more than a formal one.

"Un. See you, Ryou-kun!" Koushirou replied waving.

"Oh yeah!" Ryou remembered, "and about Ken, I suppose the reason why evil Digimon never went after Ken is probably because they didn't know about his crest of Kindness either like you guys did. That's just my guess anyway."

"That's a good theory." Koushirou responded, thinking it over.

"And _that's_ a good compliment coming from the Chosen child of Knowledge!" Ryou exclaimed.

Koushirou smiled back. "I'll see you later!"

The red head turned and began walking the rest of the way back to his apartment. All of the while, sorting new information in his head.

The Chosen Children of Kindness and Portals.

****

Chapter 2-end.

So… once again I made one chapter much bigger than the previous one. Hehe… I really should stop that, shouldn't I? I guess there's really no harm, but it's generally good to be consistent. Speaking of consistency:

じゃあ～　またね！

Jaa Matane!


	4. Rainbow Bridge de Attack!

楽しいことや悲しみことなど

Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado

Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such

By: Jaha Canon （ジャハカノン）

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Thank you Azure Rose and KoumiLoccness for reviewing… again.

Azure Rose- Thanks for the compliments! I am glad you like the "Chosen Child of Portals" thing. Like I mentioned before going into Chapter one, this is a cut version of a storyline that's been running through my head for far too long. The "portals" that Ryou can control play a very important role. Perhaps after this story, I can write more related short bits with more emphasis on Ryou's adventures.

KoumiLoccness- Err… I don't think I said anything about Ken being gay. I tend to avoid couplings in my stories, here's why:

When I started off writing here on I was writing Ed, Edd, n Eddy stories. I decided that any romance story went against the mood and humor of the show. With this and other ideas, I made a mental list of rules to follow when coming up with Eds fanfics, a guideline which I follow to this day with other stories I write. This guideline keeps me from sinking too far into already-done plotlines and helps me stay truer to the actual show or what mood I am really trying to portray. Although I do think that stories featuring couplings can be good stories, but I think one way to improve writing is to make restrictions. Perhaps, I'll go through a few of my "rules" at a later time, right now, you just need to know I don't write romance. I'd go way more into my reasons, but I already have an awful habit of making author's notes too long… and I am sure no one really wants to read so much of a random person's blabbing.

Now would be a good time to stop blabbing.

Chapter 4: ャ?ンボーブリージーでアタクー

(Attack on Rainbow Bridge)

August 2000: Just under one year after Ryou and Ken started fighting Milleniumon-

Koushirou had been to several other worlds. Ryou often asked him to accompany him on different missions. Koushirou was a useful companion anywhere that computers could be used, and that was a good 78 of the worlds that Ryou usually dealt with. Koushirou had even been back to the Digital World. He found Tentomon and helped as much as he could in one day with the battles against Milleniumon.

Although Koushirou loved the Digital World, he didn't always wish to accompany Ryou and Ken. The redhead boy quickly told the other two boys that he didn't feel right going to the Digital world without Taichi and the others and not telling them. Then he told them immediately after that he'd be eager to help in any way that he possibly could.

The battle with Milleniumon was taking too long. A year had passed and they were still fighting the same enemy. It was understandable, Ryou always had other things he had to do and Ken had to sneak away from under the protective eye of Osamu. Nonetheless, they managed to weaken Milleniumon each time before anything bad could happen.

Koushirou always expected the victory e-mail that would come one day from Ryou to be enthusiastic. However…

* * *

From: Sugoinaryou yahoo. co .jp To: Pasokonmon yahoo. co .jp 

Subject: None

Koushirou-kun,

The good news is that we defeated Milleniumon, but right after Ken-kun started complaining about neck pain. It seems really bad! I don't know what to do! We're watching him right now and he doesn't seem to be getting any better!

We both know Ken-kun can't return home in this condition. I will keep you updated.

Ryou

* * *

Koushirou's stomach ached a little just thinking about it. What was happening there? What's causing Ken to be in so much pain? He numbly typed a reply then sat staring at the screen wondering what he could do. 

There was nothing he can do. Even if Ryou came and took him with him back to the Digital World, there was nothing Koushirou could do.

It was then that Koushirou got another e-mail:

* * *

From: Sugoinaryou yahoo. co .jp To: Pasokonmon yahoo. co .jp 

Subject: Diversion

Koushirou-kun,

Ken-kun still isn't doing any better. I don't know how long we're going to have to stay here. I have a plan. I'll meet you at Rainbow Bridge in 5 minutes.

Ryou

* * *

5 minutes was how long it would take for Koushirou to get there if he ran out of the door that instant. He knew that and Ryou knew that too. Ryou could get anywhere in a matter of seconds if his portals were in his favor. Koushirou did not take anytime to wonder what Ryou's plan was and quickly left his residence towards Rainbow Bridge. 

Ryou looked anxious, but he still joked. "Yep, 5 minutes exactly. Good job."

Koushirou was in no mood to joke around. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"Cyberdramon and I are going to damage Rainbow Bridge so that no one can get across for about a week or so." Ryou explained.

Koushirou's jaw dropped. "…And HOW is that going to help?"

"Easy! You call the Ichijouji residence and tell them that Ken-kun and I are stranded there and we don't want to get stuck taking a crowded ferry." Ryou finished.

Koushirou was still stocked. "We're going to disable the bridge!"

"We as in you and I are not." Ryou said pointedly. "Cyberdramon and I are going to." He looked at the large Digimon next to him and nodded. He turned back to Koushirou, "You're a redhead, Koushirou-kun, you couldn't be easier to identify."

Ryou always liked to give Koushirou a hard time about being both Japanese and a redhead. At this time, however, Koushirou had to agree that was a good point, but he wasn't satisfied with the plan yet.

"There are PEOPLE on that bridge, Ryou-kun!" he protested.

"What do you take me for?" Ryou asked, "Of course I am going to empty the bridge. Today is a rather good day for my portals."

"…so if you don't want my help with this, why did you ask me to meet you." Koushirou asked.

"So you can cover for us," Ryou answered, "And perhaps you can approve this plan as a resident of Odaiba."

"_I_ couldn't do that." Koushirou replied.

"Ah well, it was worth a shot. Come on, Cyberdramon!"

Ryou hopped onto Cyberdramon and with a gigantic leap, they were over the bridge.

Koushirou, not wanting to watch this, turned away. He did notice briefly beforehand that Ryou opened two very large portals and moved all of the cars and pedestrians on the bridge to their respective sides. Then there was a gigantic explosion. Koushirou shuddered.

He turned around again. Ryou (along with Cyberdramon) landed near him again.

"I don't really want to be a witness." Koushirou remarked.

"I know." Ryou replied. He opened a portal and nudged Koushirou through it. Koushirou found himself in his room. He heard Ryou call through the portal "Don't forget to make that phone call!" before the portal closed.

"I couldn't forget if I wanted to." Koushirou mumbled to himself as he snuck his shoes to the entranceway at his house.

"Koushirou! I thought you went out!" His mother called.

"No, I changed my mind." Koushirou replied.

"Well, it's a good thing you did! I just saw on the news that Rainbow Bridge was attacked."

"WHAT?" Koushirou said with feigned shock. He went into the living room, where the reporter was saying they had no footage but were suspecting terrorists. At this point, Ryou was getting off easy.

"I hope it has nothing to do with those Digimon again," his mother said, looking critically at the television, "The bad ones, anyway, it would be nice to see Tentomon again."

Koushirou smiled slightly. "Yeah… well, he's in the Digital World… and I can't go there."

He politely backed out of the room, picked up the phone, and went to his room.

"Hello! Ichijouji residence!"

"Hello! This is Koushirou." Koushirou recognized Osamu and Ken's mother's voice.

"I heard about the bridge being attacked. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Do you want to talk to Osamu?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that Ken-kun and Ryou-kun are stuck here in Odaiba."

"Are they both okay?"

"They're fine. They are both at the bridge now, looking at the damage." Koushirou replied. He hated lying. Ichijouji-kaasan was always very nice to him when he was over at their house too. "But they are going to be staying here until the bridge is repaired." Luckily for all of them, it was summer break.

"Well, all right." was Mrs. Ichijouji's reply. "You boys stay safe, okay?"

"Of course" As Koushirou said that, he silently hoped that Ken would be okay.

Koushirou finished his formal good-bye with Mrs. Ichijouji and hung up. Seconds later, the phone rang.

"Hello? Izumi Residence."

"Hey, this is Koushirou, right?"

"Taichi-san? Hello."

"Hey! Did you see the news?"

Koushirou could hear the eagerness in Taichi's voice.

"…No I haven't. What's up?"

"You need to get away from that computer more often, Koushirou! Rainbow Bridge was attacked!"

"SERIOUSLY?" Koushirou asked, once again feigning shock.

"The news people are blaming terrorists… but they always do! Some people are saying they saw a giant monster!"

"It could be that the witnesses thought they saw a monster because of the other times monsters were here in Odaiba." Koushirou said pointedly.

"Come on, Koushirou! Do you want to take that chance?"

Koushirou was tempted to say "yes", but he knew that would only make Taichi suspicious.

"I'll get on my lap top and see what other info I can get." he answered.

"Good idea, Koushirou! I'll be right over to see what kind of things you find!"

Taichi, as always, did not bother with a formal good-bye before hanging up. Koushirou was used to that.

The phone rang again: Koushirou sighed… he knew who this was going to be.

"Hello? Izumi Residence."

"I **know** they're not in Odaiba…"

"Hello, Osamu-kun."

"They are in that Digital World, aren't they?"

Koushirou really hated lying to Osamu.

"No, they are here in Odaiba."

"Then why don't you let me talk to Ken."

"Because he's out right now, looking at the damage with Ryou."

"Yeah… and I suppose if I call back five hours from now, he'll still be doing the same thing."

"Gee, Osamu-kun. I guess if the rubble is really interesting."

"KOUSHIROU-KUN!"

Sigh. "Yes?"

"I know that you aren't going to tell me the truth, but I do know where they are. I will play stupid so that my parents find out, but Ken better get home safely or I am going to personally kill Ryou-san."

Osamu and Ryou then had a very odd friendship. Perhaps even more unusual than Koushirou's friendship with Osamu. Osamu would use a "-kun" after Ryou's name, but a lot of times when he was annoyed, he would switch to formal language and call him "-san." Ryou never reacted to the change and always used a "-kun" for Osamu. Ryou's friendship with Osamu consisted of juggling one-sided hatred with smart remarks and some odd form of respect, while Koushirou's friendship with Osamu was odd because of the constant competitions Osamu would insist on and how despite the fact they were best friends, Osamu seemed to somewhat view Koushirou as a rival.

"Koushirou! Taichi-kun is here!" His mother called.

"Taichi? Isn't that the Chosen children leader? So I am right!"

"He doesn't know anything about what happened or Ken," Koushirou responded quickly "And you don't know much of what happened either. I have to go now! Bye!"

"Bye! Make sure to tell Ryou-san I'm going to kill him."

Koushirou laughed nervously… "Will do."

He hung up right when Taichi knocked. "Come in!" He called.

"Hey!" Taichi greeted him. "Were you just on the phone? With who?"

"Oh, just a concerned friend of mine in Tamachi." Koushirou replied calmly.

"Oh." Taichi said, slightly disappointed. "Well, let's see what we can find about that attack!"

So that was how Koushirou's week went. He would be on his computer trying to find answers he already knew. He was tempted to tell Taichi "Actually, I think both you and the media are right, it was a terrorist AND a Digimon!" but he held that back.

Ken was not better in a week, so Ryou returned again and did the same damage much to the media's shock.

Taichi began only calling Koushirou frequently for updates, so the redhead no longer felt as pressured to investigate the case as he did when Taichi was glaring over his shoulder.

Just before the bridge was repaired, Ken and Ryou returned to Tokyo through one of Ryou's portals, ending up in Odaiba. Then they jumped on a ferry to get back to Tamachi.

Koushirou asked Ryou why he didn't just use a portal to get them across the bay; Ryou answered that if they got back and said they took a ferry no one would believe them unless they both were totally drained of their money.

Ken seemed well. Osamu was pleased and Ryou was permitted to live another day. Koushirou, however, could not stop wondering what it was that Ken reported "flew into the back of his neck." Koushirou took a look at the back to Ken's neck and saw a small scar with a blackish tint around it.

I wonder what Jyou-san would say about this… He wondered.

Chapter 4-End

Well, if you don't count the long Author's note at the beginning, this is about the same size as the previous chapter.

I do have a few more notes, however:

Ryou has a Cyberdramon in this story: I think he has a V-Mon or something in the video game. Well, I decided that because he is the same Ryou that is in Tamers, he should still have a Cyberdramon. Besides! I couldn't relate V-Mon to anyone else besides Daisuke.

Please don't try to e-mail those addresses. Well, actually, I DID go to Yahoo Japan and I got the e-mail addresses that I made up for those two… so, uhh.. You can e-mail there. I don't know if I would check it… but go ahead if you must write Koushirou or Ryou an e-mail. Pasokon is a Japanese abbreviation for Personal Computer. Sugoinaryou simply means "Amazing Ryou". Ryou is full of himself for being Japanese, isn't he?

For some reason, when I first posted this chapter. really screwed up some parts. Let me know if you find any odd dumb little errors. (Missing things?) I had to butcher the e-mail addresses to get them to work.

I believe that is all.

じゃあ～　またね！

Jaa Matane!


	5. Ken no Jyoutai

****

楽しい 事 や悲しみ 事 など

Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado

Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such

By: Jaha Canon （ジャハカノン）

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Beams Notice something different with the Japanese in the title? Well, in my Japanese class I learned a new kanji to replace some of my hiragana in the title with. I am very pleased. I already knew the kanji for "tano(shii)" and I looked up "Kana(shimi)" because I thought I should treat the two adjectives equally.

Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy… and procrastinating. Yeah… I've been so busy that I have been procrastinating whenever I have the time. That sounds about right. Also, my English class has been asking for a lot of papers, so I feel my creative juices being milked dry. Eeek! Also, I've been reading the latest book that came out in Orson Scott Card's Ender Series, The Shadow of the Giant. I finished that book last night. It took me about 2 and a half weeks, but that was just because I was too busy to read any faster.

Another reason why this chapter took a while to come is because I was going to kill off Osamu… and I decided to put it off a while longer.

Thanks again to the same reviewers. I really do appreciate it!

Sorry Soratofan, I might SOMEWHAT more or less bring up the idea of Koumi, but I don't take requests unless they are very agreeable in my perspective. I already write what other people want me to write for school. The stuff I post here are written for my own enjoyment although the does please me as well when other people enjoy my work.

Azure Rose- I enjoy your reviews. Thank you very much! Yes, there are a few chapters before Ken becomes the Kaiser. From here on it's pretty much what leads to it.

Chapter 5: 賢のじょうたい！

（Ken's condition)

__

-October 2000: Two months after Ken returned from being sick in the Digital World-

There was nothing different about Ken. He was just as considerate as he had always been.

There were still animals on the street that needed to be saved and people who were upset.

Ken could never let himself forget that.

If his mother was asked if her second born had changed, she would have said that Ken was just as benevolent as he had always been. His father would jump in and agree wholeheartedly.

Ryou and Koushirou had thought Ken had come out of his illness without any trouble and everything would just return to normal. However, they realized that something was different.

In times that Osamu was not present in the room, Ken would not start talking about the Digital World. Well, sometimes he would. There would be times where he would discuss it, but he would forget certain things.

Ken glanced over Koushirou's shoulder and looked at the lap top screen. On the screen was a picture of Kabuterimon.

"I wish Wormmon could evolve…" he said sighing.

Koushirou was confused. "What do you mean? We've all seen Wormmon evolve."

Ken frowned, confused. "Wormmon's never evolved. I'd definitely remember that."

"You don't remember Stingmon?"

"Which one is that?" Ken asked, puzzled.

Koushirou rolled his eyes, thinking that Ken was joking. "Wormmon's adult form. Can we move on?"

Ryou looked on during the conversation. He knew that Ken could never keep a straight face in those rare times that he would joke. He also knew that Koushirou knew that too.

After Ken left Koushirou to see what Osamu was up to, Ryou approached Koushirou and sat beside him.

"I don't think Ken-kun was joking when he couldn't remember Stingmon." He stated.

"I didn't think so either," Koushirou replied "but I could never forget Kabuterimon."

"Unless," Ryou stated "it has something to do with whatever it was that hit Ken-kun before."

Koushirou considered this. When Ken had returned he had watched him carefully… looking for some big change in his character. But now, two months later, he had seen no big changes and concluded that there was nothing to worry about.

"Whatever that thing is" Koushirou agreed slowly amidst his own thoughts, "it's not good."

"The other day, I mentioned the Digital World to Ken-kun and he didn't seem to know what I was talking about." Ryou added.

"So, your theory is that someone somewhere is altering Ken-kun's memories? That would make sense… but for what reason?" Koushirou wondered.

"Well," Ryou said, frowning "it doesn't do any good for anyone now, but I think it means that Ken-kun is part of some sort of big plan…"

"…and they are trying to mix up Ken-kun's thoughts so that he'll go along with it." Koushirou finished.

"Right."

"I, for one, think it would be better if Ken forgot the Digital World" Osamu commented. Koushirou and Ryou were both startled.

"Who would try to influence Ken, anyway?" Osamu continued, "He's just a normal kid who should be living a normal life."

"No, he's not normal, Osamu-kun" argued Koushirou "He's a chosen child."

"See, Koushirou-kun? The Digital World hasn't been a good thing. We never argued before you went there." Osamu said pointedly.

"And if you **could** go there, you'd know why the three of us find the place worth protecting. At this time, you don't even want to try to understand our intentions." Koushirou rebutted.

"You underestimate evil, Osamu-kun, because you think you are evil. You are not." Ryou said plainly.

Koushirou would see Osamu was about to explode at that remark and stepped closer to him.

"Just listen, Osamu-kun, I'm sure Ryou-kun didn't mean to make a personal remark. The point is that we think Ken is in danger now and we want to be able to protect him." Koushirou said.

"My younger brother is not in any danger." Osamu said cooly.

Just then, Ken re-entered the room.

"Hey guys! I'm hungry! Want to go to Freshness Burger?" he said.

So the four of them went to the closest Freshness Burger, a chain of Japanese fast food restaurants that strains to be "American."

(Note: If you are ever seen the forth movie in Japanese the last time you see the "Digimon Adventure" kids you see Miyako sitting in front of a place called "Freshless Burger". In anime and manga, they often make very minor changes to the names of businesses. I thought this one was particularly funny. I have actually been to a few Freshness Burger restaurant. /Note)

Koushirou looked the assorted American posters all over the walls. He had a hard time thinking of this place as truly authentically American due to the fact that the Japanese McDonalds restaurants he had been to hadn't put out this much effort.

Suddenly, remembering the problem they were having with Ken, he got out a pen and wrote "Digital World" on a napkin.

He handed it to Ken, "Here, Ken-kun"

"Thanks, but I already have a napkin, Koushirou-san." Ken replied.

Koushirou shot Ryou a quick look which Osamu did not miss.

"-I- could use another napkin." Osamu said as he stole the napkin from Ken, then got up and threw it away. Ken thought nothing of it.

"Oh? If you needed a other napkin than why did you throw it away?" Ryou asked.

Osamu sat back down and didn't answer. Koushirou got another napkin and wrote "Digital World" on it.

"Ken! What does this say?" Koushirou asked.

Ken blinked "Freshness Burger?" he responded.

"Besides that… what can you read?" Koushirou urged.

Ken heard the seriousness in Koushirou's voice and he looked carefully. "I don't see anything else, Koushirou-san."

"There is something written there, Ken-kun, just LOOK at it."

Ken laughed, deciding that Koushirou was joking. "There's nothing there."

Ryou reached over and grabbed the napkin from Ken.

"You're right, Ken-kun, there is nothing there." he said, chuckling. He placed the napkin by his food by his other napkin.

Koushirou gave him a questioning look. Then he realized that pushing Ken to remember wasn't doing much good. It just might make things worse.

****

Chapter 5-End

****

You know what? I actually have no notes to put after this chapter. Haha, imagine that.

So…

じゃあ～　またね！

Jaa Matane!


	6. Shindatta to Iimashita na Shonen

****

楽しい 事 や悲しみ 事 など

Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado

Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such

By: Jaha Canon （ジャハカノン）

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

I found out something interesting today- I was practicing reading Japanese and I got out this little booklet that I got with my Digimon Adventure Best Hit Parade CD. Anyways, I was reading Takeru's profile and found:

****

「母方のおじいさんがフランス人だから。」

"Hahakata no ojiisan ga furansu jin dakara."

Translated- Grandfather on mother's side is French.

****

So I guess those dubbers DIDN'T make that particular relation up. The man in the World Tour episode IS Takeru's grandfather.

Yeah… I know that's irrelevant to my story. I just wanted to tell some people who would actually care. I already ended up explaining it to my mother. Ay… ()

REVIEWS!---- always appreciated!

Azure Rose- Yes, I have been taking Japanese for almost three years now. I took two years in high school and now I am taking my second semester of Japanese at my college. Good luck with your classes!

KoumiLoccness- I can never write that name without checking several times to make sure I spelled it right. "Koumi" as in Koushirou/Mimi plus "Loccness" as in… erm… Loccness Monster? Umm… can I just call you KoumiL or something? Anyways, thanks for your consistent reviews.

And now, the chapter I've been dragging my feet doing.

sigh Here we go….

Seriously now…

****

Chapter 6: 「しんだった」と言いましたな少年。

(The Boy Who Said "Died")

__

-December 2000: Four Months after Ken returned from being sick in the Digital World-

Perhaps he shouldn't have left so abruptly. He was mad. It wasn't as if Osamu never said anything like that before. He said things like that before.

Osamu had, without a doubt, badmouthed the Digital World one too many times in Koushirou's point of view.

Koushirou was usually very calm and collect. He usually didn't let things get under his skin. But now, with Ken becoming more and more powerfully under dark influence each day, he didn't want to have the older brother adding to the trouble.

Ryou was off in another dimension. He, this time, didn't give many details but told them that he was going to have to stick around there for a while. Usually, it was Ryou who calmed the more tense of situations in their group… when they happened anyway.

The redhead had decided that it was better judgment for him to just leave the Ichijouji residence for the day before anyone else could say anything more to make the situation worse. Ken couldn't seem to remember the digital world at all that day.

"Koushirou-san!" he heard behind him. He turned to see Ken running after him.

"I don't get the problem," Ken said "but I apologize for what my brother said."

Of course Koushirou was going to forgive Osamu. There was really no questioning that. So, he smiled at Ken and said "Thanks! It's all right."

Ken made no move to return back to his home. His expression changed and Koushirou wondered what he could have remembered.

"I want to talk to you." said Ken.

Koushirou agreed and they found a swing set at a park.

"What do you want to talk about?" Koushirou asked.

"The Digital World." Ken replied.

So he remembers right now.

"Yes? What about it?" Koushirou asked.

Ken's eyes took on a cold look and there was a faint purple glow in the back of his neck.

"I don't get why you and Ryou-san make such a big deal about it." Ken stated.

"What?" Koushirou said, realizing that Ken was no less confused that he usually was been since he was sick.

Ken looked coldly at Koushirou, "It's only a game right? Why should it matter whether those creatures are hurt or not!"

"Because they are living!" Koushirou replied quickly, "You can't deny that Wormmon exists, can you?"

Ken blinked and his expression changed. He looked normal again but the back of his neck still glowed.

"Do you remember what you were just saying?" Koushirou asked.

"That I wanted to talk to you?" Ken asked.

"Nevermind." Koushirou answered, still recovering from what the previous "Ken" had told him. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked again.

"Osamu-niisan." Ken replied.

"What about him?"

"My parents like him better." Ken said sadly.

"Ken-kun, why do you think that?"

"Because he's smarter than me and I am just ordinary Ken." the younger of the Ichijouji brothers replied as he jumped off his swing.

"Your parents don't love him anymore than they love you." Koushirou reassured Ken. "You're not thinking about this clearly."

"Yes I am!" Ken announced as the purple grow grew brighter and brighter. "And I wish Osamu-niisan would just DIE!"

"…Ken-kun… you don't really want that." Koushirou said. "I know you look up to Osamu a lot."

"I mean it!" Ken exclaimed angrily. "Then my parents can favor me instead!"

"Ken-" Koushirou started.

"Ken! Don't run off like that." Osamu as he walked up to Koushirou and Ken.

All anger disappeared from Ken's face and he turned to smile at his older brother.

"I just wanted to make sure that Koushirou-san is okay" he replied.

"I'm fine." Koushirou said. Honestly he was more worried about what he heard from Ken than what Osamu had said.

"Well, we'd better get back home." Ken said. "Matane!" He began walking off.

Osamu stayed and watched Ken reach a certain distance before turning to Koushirou.

"Sorry." he said plainly.

"You shouldn't head home yet." Koushirou responded.

"Why?" Osamu answered.

__

Why? Koushirou asked himself, _Because of what Ken-kun said? Because when he said it there was a malicious dark glow coming from the back of his neck? Because I know in my experience with evil they will not let such a painful wish go ungranted?_

Nothing Osamu would listen to. Koushirou knew that. He didn't really know for sure if anything would happen.

"Nevermind." Koushirou answered, "You'd better catch up with Ken-kun. That kid is fast."

"Sorry." Osamu stated again. His expression never changing.

"It's okay. Go catch up with Ken. -And be careful!" Koushirou replied.

Osamu nodded and walked off.

__

Why did I try to stop Osamu-kun from leaving? Koushirou wondered, his own mind feeling confused. _It wasn't just what Ken said… it was something else._

He had seen that expression on Osamu's face before. They had barely met and now he couldn't even remember what Osamu did to make him so mad. What he would always remember was when Osamu looked at him and said "sorry." with a tone that made Koushirou think he didn't mean it.

But then he said with complete seriousness…

__

"Sometimes, when I feel like I'm a total jerk, I just want to die."

Koushirou leaped up from his swing and took off behind the brothers. He had already let too much time go by.

"NIISAN!" he heard Ken's voice call. Just around the corner.

Osamu lay in the middle of the street, breathing heavily and bleeding profusely. The driver of the vehicle that hit Osamu was standing there stunned.

Koushirou ran over and kneeled at Osamu's side.

"Call an ambulance" he told the driver who nodded numbly and ran to his car to get his cell phone.

"…Osamu-kun?"

"Hey Koushirou, funny seeing you here." Osamu croaked back.

"Don't strain yourself talking- the ambulance will be coming." Koushirou replied.

Osamu forced himself closer to a sitting position so that he could see his brother, Koushirou supported him.

Ken was curled up on the sidewalk crying hysterically and yelling that his brother had died.

"He can't even see that I'm still living right now." Osamu said, as he watched his younger brother sadly.

"Ken-kun!" Koushirou called. The hysterics continued undisturbed.

"There's a darkness surrounding my brother." Osamu said, "So I couldn't protect him after all."

"You're doing your best." Koushirou said.

"I **did** what I thought was best- but I guess you're right again." Osamu said.

"Don't talk in past tense, Osamu-kun, there's still a possibility you can survive this."

"No, there isn't… Koushirou-kun, I -am- dying." Osamu said, his voice faded as the ambulance drew closer. "Thank you for always being my friend, Koushirou-kun. Ryou-kun too. You two always tolerated me and watched out for Ken."

Koushirou nodded numbly, no longer finding words available.

"Please continue to watch out for Ken… I hope it's not too late for him."

The ambulance came and Osamu was silent.

Ken did not seem to notice the sirens. Or hear Koushirou tell him that the paramedics think that his older brother might still have a chance.

The paramedics invited the two boys on the ambulance, so Koushirou quickly dragged Ken off of the ground and pulled him in. By then he was reduced to silent sobs.

They sat waiting. Ken's parents had shown up and were occupied with their own feelings. Koushirou stayed with Ken. Ken still had no idea where he was he would murmur "it's my fault" over and over between sobs.

Koushirou sent Ryou five e-mails. Ryou told them before he left that they can e-mail him if there is an emergency. He warned them also that were was an unpredictable lag between dimensions. Who knew when he was going to receive the e-mails? However, Koushirou kept sending them.

"Why are we in a hospital, Koushirou-san." Ken asked.

"Because Osamu-kun was hit by a car." Koushirou answered as calmly as he could.

"But he's dead… why are we in a hospital if he's dead?"

Before Koushirou could answer, Ken, drained of energy, fell asleep on his lap. There was still a faint purple glow from his neck.

Right then, Ryou came around the corner and greeted Koushirou solemnly.

"Is he…" Ryou started.

"Living, just barely." Koushirou replied.

"How's Ken?" Ryou asked.

"I can't tell." Koushirou sighed.

Ryou looked at Koushirou's worn face and bloodied clothes, "And you?"

Koushirou noticed right then for the first time that he was trembling.

"…I don't know yet." he answered.

Just then, a doctor came out and announced that Ichijouji Osamu had passed away.

****

Chapter 5-End

****

Phew… that was… not so fun to write.

I guess those "kanashii koto" (sad things) had to happen eventually though.

I am planning to do more Osamu character development now… that he's dead.

sigh

じゃあ～　またね！

Jaa Matane!


	7. Kimi wa zenzen kaiser ni naru Koushirou ...

**楽しい 事 や悲しみ 事 など**

**Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado**

**Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such**

**By: Jaha Canon （ジャハカノン）**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

**Hmm… no somewhat interesting observations before this chapter. **

**Review responses- to the exact same people… Why don't I get new reviewers?**

**Azure Rose- AND -you're- very psychic! Right after I wrote the previous chapter I had an idea to write an odd little extra that has a cookie theme. Then- viola! You give me a cookie! I'm impressed! I guess I'm going to have to dedicate that chapter to your psychic-ness. **

**KoumiL-I'm sorry, I didn't understand a word of what you said. I am very white… but I do appreciate your reviews and that fact that you enjoy my story. ;**

**Now to try to think of a good chapter name… **

**Chapter 7: ****君は全然カイザーに成る。　光子郎の見方。**

**（You'll never be a Kaiser. Koushirou's POV)**

_-December 2000: Shortly after the doctor announced that Osamu had died-_

The numb feeling was slowly fading away. Osamu-kun is really gone.

The Ichijouji parents just collected their younger, living son and left the hospital. The numb feeling was useful when Ken-kun was here. He was beyond reality and it almost felt like I was his only anchor to this world until Ryou-kun came.

Ryou-kun is still here and he had lost his usual cheerful disposition. His red eyes are now watching me because he knows that I am about to join him in grieving. Traveling from world to world had made Ryou-kun very perceptive… even when he is at his emotional worst.

My eyes finally fill with tears. My face almost feels like it's melting. I realize that I'm sobbing.

"Ry-Ryou-ku-kun…" I stutter, trying to pull myself together enough to talk. "It's my fault, I- I could ha-" I was interrupted by a sob.

"Could have what?" Ryou said, frowning. He's clearly such better at pulling himself together than I am.

"I- I knew it was going to ha-happen- I should have stopped him." I continued.

"And Ken-kun shouldn't have followed you, Osamu-kun never should have followed him, and I should have never gone off to another world. Koushirou-kun, we can tear ourselves apart blaming ourselves for things the rest of our lives and damage our friendship and other close relations- OR we can forgive ourselves, grieve together, and move on together when the time is right."

He's right but I still felt like I could have done something…

I involuntarily shuddered as I remembered Ken-kun. "Ken-kun blames himself more than anyone."

"That's why we need to take care of ourselves, so that someday we can help him catch up with us." Ryou-kun replied.

"I don't feel that way right now- but I know you're right. We shouldn't blame ourselves," I said.

I notice that I am still crying. But that's okay. It's part of the grieving process that I am now going through. Ryou-kun is going through that same process as I am and someday we'll help Ken-kun do the same.

I was in the middle of that thought when Ryou-kun stood from his seat and faced me.

"Well, then, let's go!" he said.

I had forgotten where I was. The hospital waiting room…? Right.

"Go… where..?" I asked.

"Well, we need to get you back to Odaiba so that you can change out of those clothes, then we're going to go to the supermarket." Ryou-kun explained.

"…why?" I asked weakly.

"Because you have blood on your clothes, Koushirou-kun." Ryou-kun said solemnly.

I, more or less, had realized this before. I hadn't really thought to change, actually.

…But that wasn't what I was asking about.

"Why the supermarket?"

"We're going to make dinner for the Ichijouji's. It's the least we can do to repay them for letting us practically live at their house." Ryou explained.

I was amazed by Ryou-kun. I would have never thought of that.

We lost a dear friend; THEY lost a beloved son and brother.

…And perhaps we can even forgive ourselves more if we do them a favor.

Nothing can ever EVER replace Osamu-kun, but no one wants to feel alone at times like these.

Ryou-kun snapped me out of my thoughts once again-

"Come on- let's get going before Ichijouji-kaasan even THINKS to pick up a frying pan."

I agreed and stood. We walked for a short while, until Ryou-kun saw that there were no witnesses and opened a portal.

One thing that I really always liked about the portals as that, somewhere within this nowhere land- I can think about a billion thoughts at once… no traffic, no confusion. For just a second- absolute clarity. It's like watching millions of television sets and being able to keep track of the events on each screen.

Someone who really knows me- the chosen child of knowledge- can guess what a wonderful feeling that is for me.

Only, this time I thought about Osamu-kun.

_Osamu-kun- was never happy with anything he ever accomplished_

_Osamu-kun- thought he would have to take over the world in order to learn to like himself…_

_Osamu-kun- most likely the most insecure person that I will ever meet. _

_And I knew that. I encouraged him. I tried to get him to enjoy his life more. _

_It was all about Ken-kun's never ending amount of admirable kindness vs. his "pathetic lack" of what he truly considered "valuable traits". He could never hate his younger brother for having that kindness._

_What he said was rarely what he meant. _

_There were times he would suddenly drop his mask and speak truthfully to me- the person he considered to be his best friend. _

_It was never pleasant things I heard from Osamu those few times. This only happened three times now. _

_I used to pretend that I wasn't the only one who Osamu-kun confided in this way. I wanted to believe that I wasn't the only one who had an idea of the person under the cool exterior. _

_When I go to his funeral- I know that when I listen to people talk about him, I am going to be proved wrong._

I am standing at the doorway of my apartment now. My mind had returned to its normal pace and the exhilaration of having a super computer of a brain ended once again. I recalled the thoughts that raced through my head at the speed of light as I got out my key and opened the door.

"Tadaima… (I'm home…)" I called. I was surprised how weak my voice sounded.

My mother peeked around the kitchen corner to greet me, but instead asked "WHAT HAPPENED?" after getting one look at me.

It's impossible to tell your mother of all people, biological or not, such horrible news without renewing anguish and breaking into hysterical tears.

That's just the way mothers are, I suppose.

Ryou-kun smiled weakly and motioned for my mother to sit at the table with him, opening up the passage for me to go straight to my room.

I needed to shower. I decided that Ryou-kun would without a doubt understand, but I would still be quick about it. We had to hurry over to the Ichijouji residence.

In the kitchen, I knew that my mother was learning what happened to Osamu-kun.

_Osamu-kun- I never understood why he never thought he was good enough for anything. I never understood why every time he was open and honest, he ended up apologizing to me. _

_You don't owe me an apology Osamu-kun, I never thought you did. Yes, I have been angry with you. You -did- have a tendency to say extreme things more often that not. BUT I always knew that you didn't mean it and I never wanted you to hate yourself because of those times. _

_I told him that- two times. I didn't get a chance to tell him a third time. That time was the last he'll ever feel of that pain… I hope. _

It's time to get to the supermarket. I quickly finished up in the shower, dressed, and came out into the kitchen.

My mother looked at me with concerned, sad eyes. I didn't want to see that expression on her face.

"Koushirou, I am sorry about what happened to Osamu-kun," she said after gently clearing her throat. I nodded numbly in response. "Ryou-kun told me that you two are going to cook for the Ichijouji family, and I think that's a good idea." She said the last part with a hint of pride in her voice. "Take care of yourself."

I found myself smiling faintly. The tug at my cheeks feels foreign right now but it comforted me a little that it was there.

Next thing I know it, Ryou-kun is dragging me out the door and to the supermarket.

_I wonder if Osamu-kun really wanted to die right then…_I wondered shuddering once again.

Just then, I remembered myself talking to Osamu-kun in our very last conversation as if -I knew- for a fact that he was going to survive. Was he trying to say goodbye to me? All those times he never said good-bye on a day-to-day basis- was he going to change his ways for that very last time?

_Was I keeping him from saying what he wanted to say?_

_So many questions._

But now I have to think about Yakisoba. Ryou-kun's choice of dinners. He knows that Ken-kun likes yakisoba and he's pretty sure both of the parents like it too.

He also knows that he is really good at making yakisoba.

I want this meal we make for the Ichijouji family to be very good. Deserving of their (**including** Osamu-kun's) never-ending kindness when we visited their house and able to help each and every one of us start to heal ourselves from… all of this.

We get to the Ichijouji house and Ken-kun is the first to greet us. A kind smile was spread across his features, but he was still notably sad. Much to my surprise, he handed me a familiar yellow laptop.

"You forgot this at the park," Ken-kun explained, "I remembered and went back for it. I know it's important to you because it has all of the Digital World information on it."

"…Thank you…" I said, completely astonished.

Ryou-kun said nothing about how uncharacteristic it was of me to leave behind my laptop like he would've if it were a normal day. We both noted half-heartedly that Ken-kun knows about the Digital World at this time, but it wasn't quite as hopeful as it was before because we knew at this time that it was only a matter of time before he would forget again.

_I wonder how much longer Ken-kun will be around…_ I wondered, _but I'll do my best to help him, Osamu-kun._

Ryou-kun and I, then, proceeded into the kitchen to start making dinner.

**Chapter 5-End**

**It was difficult to try to keep up the point of view. I thought it would be easier because I keep wanted to slip into Koushirou's POV when writing this story.**

**Ah well. There might be some careless errors in this chapter- for some reason my brain right now is having a hard time communicating what it's saying to exactly what I am typing. I'll go over this before I post it. ()**

**Sigh Jaha Canon is in love with her portrayal of Ryou in this chapter…**

**Jaha Canon talks about herself in third person.**

**I'll stop now.**

**(I'm wondering if I should actually do a chapter of the dinner. What do you think?)**

**じゃあ～　またね！**

**Jaa Matane!**


	8. Sono ato de

Tanoshii Koto ya Kanashimi Koto Nado

Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Sigh I am having some trouble with the Japanese on my computer… sooo… I can't have Japanese characters for the title… or the chapter title.

I have a quite a handful of good (and quite a few not so good) excuses for my absence.

I was in Japan for a month (most of July and some of August) during the summer. I actually visited Odaiba! THAT was a lot of fun. I took pictures of everything I found familiar (which was surprisingly a lot), and compared it with screen shots after I got home. I was wrong at some points… sometimes I would be too far up or down some street, but I could still tell I got the right one (from looking at buildings in the background).

Anyways, I actually have an idea what I put poor Koushirou through when I had him go from his apartment (I figured out sort of where it is) to Rainbow Bridge in 5 minutes in an earlier chapter. I suppose that's possible if you run pretty fast and you know your way around. It was also a lot of fun getting to Odaiba. I was originally planning to take the Waterbus (like a ferry) because my youth hostel was in Asakusa… but the Water Bus station wasn't going to open until 9:15 am and I was ready to start my day's adventure at 8:30-ish. So, I look subways and trains down to Shimbashi station where I caught the Yurikakome monorail and glided magically (it kind of did feel magical to me) across Rainbow Bridge to Odaiba. I was ecstatic to see that I got to Odaiba at 9 o'clock (nothing really was open then, though). It certainly would have been easier if I had a neat friend like Ryou, or even had a friend who could evolve to a Kabuterimon… but the Yurikakome was just fine.

Once again, I'd like to thank reviewers. I already blabbed tad too much, so I won't interact directly this time. I just want you to know that, as always, I appreciate it. (;

Anyways, on with the story…

Chapter 7: Sono ato de… (after that)

The dinner at the Ichijouji house was, for the most part, uneventful. Ryou, being the natural cook, took over most of the task of cooking and ended up giving Koushirou the smaller easier tasks. The mother of the Ichijouji house was as polite and kind as ever, but took the opportunity to break down and cry the second Ryou told her it was all right. Ken and Osamu's father was pretty silent through the whole ordeal, but everyone could tell by looking at him what was going on inside of him.

Ken was silently coming and going from the room, going to and from the room he shared with his brother as if he was in a trance. At one point, he was helping Koushirou cut the vegetables, the next he seemed to forget and walked off again to his bedroom. Ryou went to go check on him once when he was in the room for a while, Ken was leaving the room right as Ryou was approaching it.

"Hey, Ken-kun! Want to help out more?" Ryou asked with a weak smile.

"Umm… sure." Ken replied quietly.

"I think sometimes when things get painful, it's best to stay busy. Sitting around or pacing won't bring Osamu-kun back."

"…I know" replied Ken, he looked up at Ryou and his eyes were full of tears "I killed Osamu-niisan… Ryou-san, I killed my brother…"

Ryou noticed right then a dark purple glow in the back of Ken's neck.

"Chigau… you're wrong, Ken-kun" he replied, "You didn't kill Osamu-kun."

"I wished he would die and he did!" Ken exclaimed. "Ask Koushirou-san! He was there! He heard me wish my brother was dead!"

"…I know, he told me." Ryou said calmly, "but you didn't cause the car to hit him. We can all blame ourselves for something. Koushirou-kun COULD have stayed calm when he felt Osamu-kun was insulting him, I COULD have been there to try to mellow things down before they got too bad, you COULD have not followed Koushirou-kun after he left… we can all blame ourselves for things, but it's not going to change anything."

Ken didn't reply.

"Ken-kun," Ryou continued "things are going to get really bad if you don't forgive yourself right now."

"I'm sorry…" Ken replied, "I can't"

"Do your best." Ryou encouraged. "Now, we should head back to the kitchen. Koushirou-kun keeps spacing out while he's cutting vegetables and he comes rather close to chopping off one of his own fingers. Having only nine fingers would probably make typing slightly less efficient."

Ken nodded numbly, smiling faintly as he recognized Ryou's statement to be a joke.

Ryou returned to the kitchen.

"Koushirou-kun, wake up" he said, waving a hand over the redhead's face "You're going to hurt yourself that way."

Koushirou smiled faintly at Ryou, "Thanks." He looked at Ken. "Are you going to help us more?"

"Okay." Ken replied.

Ryou returned to his cooking as Koushirou and Ken finished chopping the remainder of the vegetables, the Ichijouji mother sobbed at the table, and the father stared blankly at the TV.

Later that evening--

Ichijouji-kaasan (mother) walked them to the doorway of their apartment.

"Thank you very much." she said, bowing low and solemnly.

"No, Ichijouji-san," Koushirou replied, "thank you. The two of us have come over so many times and each time you've welcomed us. This was the least we can do." He and Ryou bowed back.

"Please visit us again." Ichijouji-kaasan said, smiling slightly. The three of them bowed again before the two boys left the house.

"You don't mind taking the Yurikakome back to Odaiba, do you?" Ryou asked Koushirou. "It's not a good idea for people to go through portals at times like these. You never know where they would end up or if they would ever find their way back."

Koushirou nodded. "There's no problem. Where are you going?"

Ryou smiled weakly, "I'm not sure."

"You're welcome to stay at my apartment." Koushirou offered.

Recently Koushirou got Ryou to admit that he didn't actually have family in this particular world- which explains why most of the time he is in this world, he would be at the Ichijouji or Izumi apartments.

"I think I might go somewhere else." Ryou said thoughtfully.

"…like where?" Koushirou asked.

"I don't really want to say." Ryou answered.

"…is it in this world?" Koushirou asked.

"Sheesh!" Ryou exclaimed "You and those questions of yours! You're like that mouse with the cookies and milk…. Take take take!"

"Is it in this world?" Koushirou asked again, not distracted by Ryou's random metaphor.

"Welll… no." Ryou replied.

"I thought you said you don't want to open portals now because you don't know where you would end up or if you'd be able to get back." Koushirou stated.

"I -did- say that. But I know where I am going and I am about 85 percent sure I can get back."

"And the remaining fifteen percent?"

"I suppose I'd have all eternity to mourn it if that chance occurred." Ryou answered.

"…and -I- can't go?" Koushirou asked.

Ryou stopped walking and turned to Koushirou with a very serious expression. "If you went there, there is absolutely no chance you'll ever be able to come back here or to any other world."

Koushirou frowned. He didn't like it when Ryou was cryptic about things.

"Okay" he said finally. They were already at Tamachi train station. "I guess I'll be heading down to Shimbashi now."

"Are you all right by yourself?" Ryou asked.

"I've gone this way hundreds of times. Are -you- all right by yourself?"

"More or less." the brown haired boy replied honestly. "Things are different now."

"I know."

"See you later!"

"Bye! And good luck!"

Chapter 7- end

I didn't really want to write a depressing chapter with all of the things happening in Louisiana right now. It would be ideal to be writing something uplifting now, I think. Perhaps one of you other writers should take the baton on that one.

I am a Californian and I couldn't possibly feel farther away from New Orleans than I do now. I watch things on TV and I've read several accounts on the internet and afterwards I am so tempted to just jump on a plane and help out. …but then I remember that I have classes here… and work too. I'm looking into blood drives now, though.

Because I am helpless- like everyone else- this chapter (however undeserving and irrelevant) is dedicated to all of the people who have suffered on account of Hurricane Katrina and all of the people who rose to the rescue when they saw the need.

My advice-

Always do what you can to help other people and -always- take good care of yourself.

Unless I am attacked by either a lot of schoolwork or a nice wave of lethargic-ness, the next chapter will be soon.

Jaa matane!


	9. Shinda hito ni iku tokoro

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など。。。**

**Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado**

**Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such**

**By: Jaha Canon **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

Oooh, boy, it has been a while, hasn't it? While I have been still playing with this story in my head the results never quite showed up here (but you know that much!)

Before I jump right into the story out of fear of being distracted again, I'll just say…

I still appreciate reviews. 3 And I'll try not to be such a MySpace head… 

**Chapter 9: ****死んだ人に行く所**

**The Place Dead People Go**

"What are you doing here?" asked a confused boy with blue hair and glasses.

'No' thought Ryou, 'he just looks that way because that's how I remember him.' He tried to replace the image of his departed friend with the image of a spirit. He couldn't.

"What?" he asked. "Can't I visit an old friend?"

Osamu grinned slightly… or he had the appearance of grinning. "I wasn't expecting to have any visitors."

"I know. This place really isn't a place that you can visit." Ryou responded.

"It's one of your abilities with your inter-dimensional powers, isn't it?" Osamu asked.

"Yes, but I can only do it once. Anyone with the ability to go through portals can visit here once if they can find a way here… but only once." Ryou explained.

"Then why are you coming here now?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"And Ken and Koushirou-kun?"

"Ken-kun is in no shape to come here." Ryou stated. "Or any other world, for that matter-"

"…that dark power…" Osamu interjected.

"Yes, wherever Ken goes now, a dark power follows him. So if I let him go through my portals or any others, whatever is manipulating that power can figure out how to portals work and corrupt them." the chosen child of portals said frowning.

"I see." Osamu said.

"And Koushirou-kun…" Ryou continued sighing. "…if he came here, he wouldn't be able to leave."

"That's because his biological parents are here, isn't it?" Osamu stated more than asked.

Ryou nodded solemnly "Yes, because he was so young when he lost them, there is a level in his subconscious that never got over that loss. He doesn't realize that, though."

"So you'd never let him come to someplace like this."

Nod. "Correct. There are a lot of different worlds that play to a lot of different people's strengths and weaknesses. For Koushirou-kun, his strengths play well in a lot of worlds, but in those few that his weaknesses grow- it's dramatic."

"You're always watching out for him… and Ken, too." Osamu said, smiling a little.

"Of course." Ryou replied.

"Thank you." the blue haired boy said simply.

Ryou nodded, acknowledging the 'thank you'. "And of course, you too, Osamu-kun. Just because you can't travel between worlds doesn't mean you're an exception."

Osamu smiled.

"You three… yes, I always watch out for you." the brown haired boy said "but that doesn't make you weak."

"I used to tell Ken he was weak." Osamu said shortly.

"I know."

"But what I really meant to say was that I am weak."

"I know."

"It's easier to say that now."  
"Understandable."

Osamu took a deep breath.

"Koushirou-kun," he said with an air of finality, "is strong."

"I agree, of course, but, why do you think so?" Ryou asked.

"Did he ever tell you about when we first met?" Osamu asked.

"Erm, yeah. At some sort of Tokyo-wide science fair, right?" Ryou said slowly, searching his memory. "He said you were really into it."

Osamu rolled his eyes, "He probably only told you half of the story."

"That's how different perspectives work… but I'd like to hear your half of the story." Ryou said.

"Koushirou-kun and I are like polar opposites. I always thought it was mind boggling how we managed to get along so well." Osamu started.

"Koushirou-kun is a passive person, he's not likely to butt heads with a lot of people as it is."

"True." Osamu agreed. "He was always that way. It's not entirely that he doesn't get into fights, it's that when it comes to rising above someone in ego or status, he doesn't care about winning."

Ryou just nodded and allowed Osamu to continue.

"He didn't particular care about going to the science fair. He had just made a computer program and all of the teachers at his school thought it was great and they talked him into entering." Pause. "And then there was me. I built something that I thought was the greatest thing ever… sheesh, it was so long ago, I barely remember what it was anymore."

Ryou chuckled slightly at this.

"Anyways, I ended up winning. The other contestants were annoyed at me and wouldn't talk to me after… I guess I was bragging quite a bit. But he walked up to me and congratulated me. My bragging didn't seem to bother him. My feeling of superiority didn't make him feel like he was any less. This was -before- he went to that Digital World, too!

"The thing about Koushirou-kun…. That makes him different than any other child prodigy I've ever met, is that he doesn't care if anyone knows that he's smart."

"That's true, isn't it?" Ryou agreed. "He just wants to do what he can and do his best at it."

"And when he finishes one thing, he simply starts another." Osamu added. "He'd sometimes scare people who weren't used to his outlook. He'd be in a conversation when some egg headed jerk… like I'm one to talk… and he'd just smile, agree, and when he's given a chance to start bragging he says that he's learning about computers."

Ryou smiled blankly. "I don't get it."

"What would happen is," Osamu explained "that all these child prodigies, so used to bragging and competing with one another like I was, would begin to worry that this boy who won't brag is substantially smarter than they are."

"Do you think he is?" Ryou asked.

"I know Koushirou-kun is brilliant" Osamu answered, "how brilliant, I don't know."

Lengthy pause….

"And he," Osamu concluded, "couldn't care less where he ranks… unlike me."

"He's always looking for something far greater than the envy of his peers." Ryou observed.

"If only I could have known what that was…….." Osamu trailed off.

"Ken-kun is strong too, maybe not now, but…"

"I know." Osamu interrupted, a melancholy smile across his face. "We both know."

Ryou nodded. "I'm glad we talked."

Osamu smiled as warmly as an apparition can and held out his hand. "Me too."

Ryou took the hand, even though it wasn't a real physical hand, shook it and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"This is the first time." Osamu said.

"First time for what?" Ryou asked.

"We had a conversation."

"We've had a lot of conversations."

"I mean a real one- where I am not angry for who knows what reason."

"Those conversations were fine."

"You think so?"

"I said so, didn't I?"

They exchanged parting words before Ryou disappeared into his portal.

Flashback:

_Four boys walked together through a zoo. The smallest of the group, who had blue hair ran excitedly ahead of the other boys, turning to urge them to walk faster._

"_Ne, Ken-kun! The zoo's not going anywhere!" Ryou called laughing. He picked up his pace after noticing Koushirou had complied with Ken's requests_

"_Why are we here again?" Osamu asked from behind. This place felt really juvenile to him. _

"_Because Ken-kun told us that you two had never been to Ueno Zoo before." Koushirou said matter-of-factly. "And Ryou-kun decided that you simply had to go."_

"_I hadn't been to the one in this world before," Ryou commented, "but it's identical to the one I have been to."_

_Just then, they passed a teenage couple making out. Most of the boys averted their eyes and walked faster, but Ryou slowed down and looked at them. _

"…_however, I didn't realize that there was a petting zoo here, too."_

_Osamu snorted and began to laugh. _

"_Hey! I made Osamu-kun laugh!" Ryou exclaimed._

_Koushirou took a brief break from covering his face because of Ryou's comment to see his blue-haired best friend cracking up laughing. "Is it -that- funny?" he asked with an amused smile._

"…_there's a petting zoo here?" asked an eager Ken._

**Chapter 9- end**

**Phew, here's another chapter. Typed up and posted on a school night. Arg, I must be insane. Buuuuuut, I finally got another chapter posted!**

**じゃあ～！またチャピッタあげるね～！**


	10. Kurakute hen na hito

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など。。。**

**Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado**

**Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such**

**By: Jaha Canon **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

It's been yet another disgustingly long wait again, hasn't it? Oooh, boy. I'm not as reliable as I was in the old Ed, Edd, n Eddy fandom in the ol' days (not that any of those people are going to read this.) Next month it will have been a year since I've started this story. Anywho, if we're talking about time anyways, I hope you all had a great holiday and are enjoying 2006 thus far.

**Chapter 10: ****暗くて、変な人。**

**The Dark, Strange Person**

It was clearly easy for Izumi Koushirou to be solemn when an occasion called for it. The redheaded boy, surprisingly, had learned to accept the occasions when it fit better to be emotional.

He stood in the crowd, wearing his black suit, his face close to emotionless. His dark eyes watched the ceremony and he did not react to the biting coldness around them.

Akiyama Ryou stood next to him, his face also portraying a certain uncharacteristic staleness. The service for their departed friend had just begun and obvious bursts of depair had yet to be seen from any of the people standing in the cold weather.

In the center of the group, there stood young, lost looking Ichijouji Ken holding a picture of his brother. He stood there, numbly still as the local Buddhist priest talked.

The Ichijouji parents stood not too far behind Ken, standing close to each other in a vain attempt to chase away the sharp chill in the air.

Time passed and people began to sob quietly among themselves.

At this point, Ryou glanced at Koushirou and was startled to see that he did not look upset, he was staring at something. Ryou followed Koushirou's eyes- no, he was staring at someone.

A man stood among the mourning friends and family. It wasn't anyone that either Koushirou or Ryou had seen before. He stood there, clad in a dark blue trench coat.

And on his face was an absolutely sinister expression. His lips were curled up into a disgustingly smug expression. His eyes watched Ken like a villain would admire it's secret and most powerful weapon.

Koushirou felt bad for not paying attention at the funeral for his own best friend. However, there was something more at stake. Hadn't he told Osamu that he would watch out for Ken? Along with Ryou, he watched the man through the ceremony, trying to pick at what this man had in mind and trying to figure out just what about him in particular made him so distinctly evil.

Suddenly, at one point, the man looked directly at Koushirou. The computer prodigy froze and felt an insuppressible shudder run through him. This wasn't the cold. This man was someone…. No, something familiar.

The memorial ended and people began to disperse. It was getting more and more difficult for the two boys to keep their eyes on the suspicious looking man. They had completely lost sight of him until they found him finally speaking a few words to Ken and then walking away.

Seeing the purple glow appear once again, a little stronger, on the back of Ken's neck only confirmed their suspicions and they took off after the man.

---

"Can I help you?" the man asked politely.

Ryou cut right to the chase. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The man feigned confusion. It was a poor act, obviously just to annoy the children.

"Oh, just a co-worker of the deceased's father." he said, "It's truly tragic to see someone die so young."

"What is your business with the deceased's younger brother?" Ryou replied sharply.

"Protective, aren't we?" the man said, smirking at Ryou.

"Of course we are." Koushirou answered, his voice coated with uncharacteristic defiance. "Tell us who you are."

"That, young Izumi Koushirou-kun, is for another day." he replied as he drove off.

"…you've never met him before, right Koushirou-kun?" Ryou asked carefully.

"Not that man. I think I met something." Koushirou replied slowly, trying to figure it out while he was talking.

"In any case," Ryou stated, "he knows your name."

"That means it likely has something to do with the digital world," Koushirou thought out-loud, "and obviously having to do with that spore in Ken-kun's neck."

Ryou nodded. "Well," he said sighing "there's no more we can do here, should we see if we can collect Ken-kun and go somewhere else?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Koushirou replied. "Let's continue trying to keep him sane and with us for as long as we can."

"His memory is still choppy and he's becoming more and more prone to mood swings." Ryou noted, "It's not going to be much longer from here on."

**  
Chapter 10-end**

**Hmmm… you know what, I think I'll start working on the next chapter now… I can't seem to upload this one at the moment now anyways.**

**じゃあ～！またチャピッタあげるね～！**


	11. Suberu shinai de

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など。。。**

**Tanoshii koto ya kanashimi koto nado**

**Fun Things, Sad Things, and Such**

**By: Jaha Canon **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

**I am posting this chapter along with the last one. I just thought I would clarify that here before there is any confusion. **

By the way, here's an off-topic note. Who likes Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle? I absolutely love it! Because of my love for stories that include traveling worlds (I love the Narnia series, Tsubasa, DIGIMON… etc. etc. etc.) I want to make complete chapters with Ryou and Koushirou's journeys through other worlds. I am thinking of making their separate chapters another story once I finish this one. Does anyone else besides me think it's promising. Of course, with Ryou being in charge of portals I've found myself VERY tempted to write a crossover with Tsubasa… but I decided it would be a bad idea because Ryou is not OFFICIALLY the chosen child of portals, I have no proof that he and Koushirou ever met, and I am not sure how many people can relate to both of those fandoms (Digimon and TRC). In short, I would be writing entirely from self-indulgence. Anyways, I should get back to my story which I think I can be certain at least three people appreciate.

**Chapter 11: ****滑るしないで。。。**

**Don't slip…**

Time was running dangerously short. The previous week, Koushirou had found himself dragging a kicking, screaming Ken off of the soccer field. The blue haired boy thrashed about wildly and even bit Koushirou's arm at one point.

Ten minutes later, Ken had no memory of the incident and asked Koushirou what happened to his arm and why he isn't at the soccer field anymore.

Five minutes after that, he had forgotten Koushirou's gentle explanation and had even gone so far as to forget Koushirou was standing there. Without saying a word, he began walking home.

This week, on a sudden impulse, Ken called Ryou an undeserving waste of air and tried to wrestle Ryou's digivice from him. Ken had also forgotten this soon after and began talking about friendly stray animals and school until he tired himself out and fell asleep.

The glowing from the back of his neck was reasonably brighter and the effects were only growing stronger. It was a wonder that Ken was able to keep his already distressed parents from finding out about his odd behavior.

The memory of the man in the dark trench coat never left Ryou and Koushirou. They kept their eyes peeled for that person again, hoping that they could obtain the resources they would need if they had to fight him (i.e. Digimon). However, they did not see that man again before the day that Ken's fate was sealed…

------

"Koushirou-kun!"

Koushirou awoke to see Ryou standing by his bedside shaking him awake. It wasn't unusual for his friend to make sudden appearances at either the Izumi or Ichijouji residences, but his urgency was rare and, thinking of that, Koushirou woke up.

"What's wrong?" he asked his spiky haired friend.

"Ken-kun is missing!" was the quick reply.

'How can someone be missing from Ryou-kun?' Koushirou wondered, 'He's usually able to track people he knows well enough quite well- even sometimes across worlds. I certainly couldn't hide from him anywhere.'

Ryou seemed to have overheard Koushirou's thoughts "He's not in this world, I can tell you that much."

"..then the digital-" Koushirou started to guess.

"No," Ryou interrupted, feeling panicked. "I'd pick up the signal that someone had passed through a portal there."

Koushirou's mind struggled to think of another place. "Then…."

"It's somewhere you can only go if you're summoned by someone who is there already." Ryou explained quickly. He tossed some clothes at Koushirou. "Here, get dressed and we'll go to Tamachi and look for clues."

Koushirou shot Ryou a confused look. "You took time to find clothes pick out clothes for me?"

"Don't make me explain my mind right now!" Ryou shot back. Koushirou questioned him no further. He quickly dressed and Ryou opened a portal.

----

"There has to be a clue somewhere…" Koushirou thought out loud while digging through what used to be the room of both Ichijouji brothers.

"If he's where I think he is, we're not going to find much of any clues." Ryou said, "that's why I am searching so much."

"So this place…… you can only get there if you are summoned?" Koushirou asked while still searching. "Ken-kun's digivice is gone." He quickly added upon opening the drawer that it was usually kept in.

"That pretty much proves my theory." Ryou said with a sigh. "Yes, that place. You have to be summoned to go there."

"…by who?" asked Koushirou.

Ryou wasn't annoyed by Koushirou's questions, he had long learned to expect a lot of those from the child of knowledge. "I don't know much about that world, but from what I understand, anyone there can summon anyone they want."

"Which means if Ken-kun wants us to come to his aid, he can call us." Koushirou theorized.

"Right" replied Ryou with a defeated sigh, "to the dark ocean."

…And as if on cue, the two boys found themselves standing in gray sand and looking out into the gloomiest looking of oceans.

"Ken! KEN!" the two starting calling out.

"Ryou-san! Koushirou-san!" came a cheerful response after only a few calls. Ken could be seen not too far from them by the shore.

The blue haired child seemed unaware that his surroundings were not that of his world. He waved energetically at his friends as they came running up to him.

"Ken-kun…" Ryou said, catching his breath. "Let's get out of here."

"Where?" Ken asked distantly. He looked around. "Oh, this place again."

"AGAIN?" Ryou exclaimed.

"Hey hey! Look at this!" Ken exclaimed. He held out his digivice. "This place is cool! Look at my digivice! It looks way cooler than before! Way better than your digivices!"

The digivice had changed shapes and was now colored black. Ryou and Koushirou could not pinpoint exactly what about it made them feel unease.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake and the earth right behind Ken seemed to crumble and vanish into nothing. Before they completely realized what happened, Ken was standing on the edge of a cliff.

"This place is scary…" Ken said suddenly, terrified. He completely seemed to have forgotten the black device he was holding in his hand and was trembling with fear.

Koushirou calmly held out his hand. "Ken-kun, I think you should step forward a little."

Ken nodded and began taking small nervous steps away from the cliff's edge. He reached out his hand in an attempt to accept the assistance Koushirou was offering him when suddenly the ground underneath him crumbled and dropped into the dark waters below.

The two older boys both launched forward and grabbed Ken's hands, keeping him from falling.

"Koushirou-san! Ryou-san! Don't let me fall!" Ken cried desperately. "DON'T LET ME FALL!"

Both of them struggled to keep their grip on Ken's hands despite the younger boy's frantic struggles against gravity and dark power wanting to pull him down.

Without any warning, a dark claw sprung out from the water and pushed Koushirou away from the cliff's edge. Ken's now loose arm hung free and his weight, darkness and all, was being held up only by Ryou.

Ken's eyes suddenly turned dark and cold. His struggling stopped.

"Let me go." he said coolly.

"That's not happening." Ryou replied.

"I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!" Ken demanded in an authoritative voice.

"And I already told you that's not happening." Ryou said against the struggle.

Another dark claw reached up from the dark waters and grabbed Ken's leg.

It was now too much weight for Ryou to try to pull. Koushirou rejoined him and tried to help, but minutes later Ken slipped out of their reach leaving their blood cold with one last glance at the Ken they once knew.

And then they were back at the Ichijouji house in Tamachi.

Ryou and Koushirou sat wordlessly in the bedroom, letting what just happened sink in. Failure.

"Come on." Ryou said, "I'll take you back to Odaiba."

"Thanks." Koushirou replied.

And not another word was exchanged.

**Chapter 11-end**

**Eep, dark chapter.**

**じゃあ～！またチャピッタあげるね～！**


	12. Gakkou Raifu

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など。。。**

**By: Jaha Canon**

**Disclaimer- once again, I claim disowner-ship (if that's even a word.)**

Hey! I'm home sick today from class and work, but I guess that's a good thing for this story, hmm?

**Chapter 12: ****学校ライフ～！****1**

**School Life! 1**

"I'm definitely worried now." Ryou said.

"What's wrong?" Koushirou asked.

Ryou gave a long, tired sigh. He pulled out his special digivice and looked at it. "I…. can't open any portals to the digital world anymore."

a few months later

Koushirou looked at himself in the mirror. He'd always wonder what it would feel like to wear a middle school uniform. He'd seen Taichi and the others walk around with them for a year, but he hadn't quite brought himself to imagine himself in one.

He buttoned up his green uniform coat. Taichi and Yamato never seemed to have their coats buttoned, but Koushirou wanted to be taken seriously in his first year of Middle school. He had heard through rumors that he was going to jump right into the position of president of the computer club and with his track record and the fact he knew a lot of people there, he had no doubt the rumor was true.

How often do first year students get to be president of their club? How many first day students get to be president of their club?

Koushirou chuckled nervously and decided to put on the uniforms tie. He'd never actually seen anyone wear the tie before, so he didn't even know about it until it came with his uniform.

Short, redhead, and wearing a tie- he certainly looked like a nerd.

"For me…" Koushirou mumbled to himself, "It'll do." He smiled at his adoptive parents beaming proudly standing beside him.

"Oh! Breakfast!" Mrs. Izumi exclaimed, breaking out of her prideful stupor. She turned on her heel and left the room.

"I know it's strange for you, son" Mr. Izumi said solemnly "you were originally planning to go to that private middle school in Tamachi with Ichijouji Osamu-kun."

Koushirou smiled a little "Yes, but this is good too. I already know a lot of students in the computer club and many of my other friends go there. …I'll be fine."

"I know you will." his father replied. He turned and left the room.

It would've been convenient to go to school in Tamachi even now. Last he heard regarding Ken was that the blue haired boy began to excel dramatically in school and transferred to the private elementary school that is connected to the middle school that he and Osamu were talking about going to.

Koushirou hadn't seen Ryou in a while. Having lost the ability to make a portal to the digital world was stressful for him and he went off to see a few, as he stated it, "important people" to discuss he can do about it.

Even if the redhead decided to go to school in Tamachi, there wouldn't be much he could do now. Contacting Ryou through worlds was possible, but difficult. And even if he could easily contact his friend, a portal to the digital world and Tentomon's assistance was currently out of the question.

Still, even with anxiety about the Digital World and Ken, Koushirou stayed cheerful during breakfast thinking about starting at his new school and headed out.

"Good morning, Koushirou-kun!" a voice greeted him warmly.

He turned and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see- Ryou.

"Ryou-kun! Hey! What did you find out? ….and why are you wearing that uniform?"

"Well," Ryou replied, looking serious, "it turns out that one time I brought Ken-kun through the portal after he was struck with that dark… thing…." he trailed off.

"So that one occurrence was enough to allow whatever is manipulating Ken to manipulate your portals." Koushirou concluded.

"Right." Ryou said, smiling bitterly, "So that power, somehow connected to that man who was at Osamu-kun funeral, is blocking my passages to the digital world."

Pause.

"…there's something else…" Koushirou said slowly, "….isn't there?"

"Yeah, there is a portal to the Digital world of a similar nature of one of mine connected to Ken-kun's computer in Tamachi."

Koushirou cringed. "So he can come and go as he pleases…."

"Yes. And we can't go there now."

"Hm."

Silence.

"But anyways, about the uniform question-" Ryou started again, smiling.

"It looks remarkably familiar, Ryou-kun." Koushirou stated.

"Yes, well… I figured that if any portal opens to the digital world, it's going to be here where you and the rest of your team are." Ryou answered. "So I figured it makes the most sense for me to go to your school for a while."

"…but where are you living? And how did you explain that your past school records all come from a different world? And your lack of parents in this world?"

"My real school records are scattered in all kind of different dimensions. I can't even keep track of them all. Some duplicates, some parallels. You must know by now, Koushirou-kun, that part of getting my job as the Chosen Child of Portals, I had to know how to get away with almost anything." Ryou explained.

"…I see." Koushirou replied shortly. He'll never learn exactly how Ryou is able to manipulate things so well. "Anyways, I hope we're in the same class."

"We are." Ryou stated cheerfully.

"…another thing you 'arranged?'" Koushirou asked.

"Yep."

Koushirou and Ryou reached the school and found that Ryou was right- they were in the same class.

Koushirou was abducted 5 minutes after he reached the school by students asking him to become computer club president.

Ryou let Koushirou disappear into the crowed and easily blended himself and no one seemed to even notice that he had never attended school anywhere in Odaiba (or this dimension) before.

Ryou's three abilities-

to travel worlds

to get away with anything

to, despite the other two, have the ability to look and act like Japan's most average student.

**End- Chapter 12**

**I'm getting back into the lighter chapters!**


	13. Daiji na Hitobito to Hanashiteiru

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など。。。**

**BY****：ジャハ****カノン　**

**Disclaimer: Ah, you get the picture!**

Yeah… yeah… long breaks between each chapter. Sorry sorry!

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 13: ****大事の人々と話している**

**Talking with important people**

"I know you have more pressing matters." Said a man wearing a brown hood. "But we feel we need to bring up the issue of the Chosen Child of Knowledge with you again."

Ryou, who usually blends so smoothly, was the odd one out- the only one in this large room not wearing a brown hood. These people (if that's the correct term) are a strange breed.

"There is no one better to accompany me on some of my tasks than Koushirou-kun." he replied pointedly. "And you told me in a previous meeting that at birth he was chosen as I was to guard and patrol dimensions."

"That's true. We acknowledged his ability to survive travel between worlds and his personality traits were ideal. However, since then his biological parents died and we decided not to bequeath the responsibility to him. It's too hazardous to have someone with such a strong, though subconscious, tie to death have access to so many worlds. It was a coincidence that he was there the night of the fight in Hikarigaoka (Highton View in dub) and we found that he is still more than qualified to be a chosen child."

"Coincidence… that's a funny word for folk who collect and go by prophecies to use." Ryou commented. "I don't let Koushirou-kun go to worlds that might hurt him in any way that can't be easily be healed. We go to world's where he can use his mind more efficiently… doesn't that make sense?"

There was a muttering among the listeners.

"And even Koushirou-kun's own world and the digital world he knows presents a danger of their own kind… to everyone."

More muttering.

"Listen, I'm speaking to you as someone who was handed a two person job without knowing it." Ryou stated "but I knew when I first picked up Koushirou-kun's unique signal on my digivice that he would be a valuable ally."

The one heading the meeting cleared his throat. "We'll talk about this another time. You're excused, Akiyama Ryou-kun."

"You know, I'm just going to say the same thing next time too." Ryou said with an eye roll.

"That's not the least bit surprising," the head replied, "But you know that we can't tell you what to do or take away your job- it's yours given to you by destiny. In the end it's your judgment that will make all of the difference, but I hope that you'll listen to our input now and then."

"Hm." Ryou looked thoughtful, "Well, sure. And I'm glad you trust my judgment." He began to walk away.

"Well, boy, we don't have much of a choice." the head said, with a slight smile. He watched Ryou walk off. "He's a good kid, Gennai."

A tall man, now next to him, nodded. "It's true," he said "and, you know, if he makes a mistake he'll go back and fix it. Koushirou-kun, too." He walked off to catch up with Ryou.

The head laughed to himself. "That's Gennai," he said "always has faith in the kids."

-------

"Hey Ryou-kun!" Gennai called after the Chosen child of Portals.

Ryou turned around, "Gennai-san? Is that you? You look younger and you've copied my spiky hair!"

Gennai frowned, "I've had hair like this since before you were born."

"Once again, I'd like to mention my previous statement about all the prophesies you all have floating around…" Ryou joked.

Gennai laughed, "I'm certain none of the prophesies have any mention of what you do with your hair."

"Hmm… there goes all my theories. I'd better listen to Koushirou-kun more."

"Then maybe you might pick up some excellent theories." Gennai responded with a smile.

"He's been trying to contact you, by the way." Ryou remarked, "Any ideas?"

"Well, I knew he was trying… but the committee didn't want me to give any contact information. It's kind of top secret, you know." he shrugged "Sorry!"

"None of us really understand the nature of the portals." Ryou sighed, "Not one authorized OR unauthorized user really knows how they work. And now we're competiting with scientists in several worlds- they aren't getting very far… but… I think Koushirou-kun has a chance of unlocking the secrets before anyone. And he'd protect whatever he finds with his life and wouldn't let anyone abuse it- so I want to help him figure it out before anyone else does so that we can figure out how to protect it."

"That is a good plan that one would expect for a Chosen Child of Portals." Gennai replied with a smile. "No one would deny that. You know, it's the committee's job to fret over everything. You have a lot more support from them than they let on."

"Well, that's good." Ryou replied.

"So, you mention that you've known that Koushirou-kun would make a good ally from the first time you detected him. When exactly was that?" Gennai asked.

"Oh, well… three years ago when the Chosen Child of Courage was suddenly taken from the Digital World back to his own world, all of the other Chosen split up to look for him, right?"

"Yes, I recall that."

"Well, due to a plot to get Koushirou-kun's crest from him, he was brought to another dimension himself."

"I remember that too," Gennai said thoughtfully, "Vademon's universe."

"Right," Ryou continued, "but this dimension was unauthorized. The only reason why I hadn't gone in and shut it down was because there was so little to it, just a few comets and small planets, that I didn't even know it existed. So, when Koushirou-kun vanished from the Digital World, I picked up the sudden lack of traceable energy in that world. Usually, the energy transfers to another world, but instead it just vanished."

"I see…" Gennai remarked. "At this point, Koushirou was in Vademon's universe and was separated from his curiosity- his biggest power source. So he just blended with the other things, like the comets and such. His digimon partner was equally powerless because of his human partner's state."

"Right, but then… the most important part is that he managed to wake up from that stupor- without his curiosity! And his mere return to consciousness was enough to bring a signal of the unauthorized dimension so that I could almost trace it. Then, after he got his mind back together and got Kabuterimon to evolve to Megakabuterimon, I was easily able to track the world as soon as he left and shut it down." Ryou finished.

"So, without Koushirou, you would've never found that universe to begin with." Gennai summarized. "And who knows what kind of problems that could have caused."

"It's not just that Koushirou-kun is really smart, it's that he was able to be woken even when it didn't seem like he was every going to wake up. That's why I think he can travel between worlds. There are worlds that bring weaknesses to everybody and trying to avoid the weaknesses is useless. The real skill, I think, is to be able to find one's strength in a time of weakness."

"You're preaching to the choir, Ryou-kun." Gennai said to the boy.

"The committee doesn't appreciate story time quite as much as you do, Gennai-san."

Gennai laughed. "Well, I -do- enjoy story time!"

**End- Chapter 13**

**I was going to have two mini stories for this chapter, but the first one went for too long. Ah well. **


	14. Dekiteshimatta

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など。。。**

**By: ★****ジャハ・カノン☆**

**Disclaimer: It's been a few months, but I have obtained Digimon yet. Yeah yeah, I'll get on it.**

**Yeah, it certainly has been a while, hasn't it? Those who've stuck around if there are any of you- thank you. Thanks also the new readers. You know, thank you everybody. Why not?!**

**On with the show—**

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****出来てしまった…　**

**It was possible…**

Ominous feeling.

Those were the first two words that popped into Koushirou's head as he woke up that morning. It had to have something to do with Ken. He quickly got up, changed into his school uniform, grabbed his school bag, D-Terminal, and went out to the kitchen for breakfast.

It turns out that the middle school wasn't fond of the idea of the computer prodigy bringing his laptop each day as the elementary school was. Either way, Koushirou had set it up so he could access his important Digital World data on any computer with the right passwords and codes and his new school had a lot of computers to use. He could probably even access a lot of the information through the D-Terminal, but that device, being sort of the mainstream item for young people lately, not something fancy that Koushirou had obtained or anything he'd bothered to tinker with enough yet.

(**A/N-** I feel like the common perception that a lot of us have that the D-Terminal was something that only the Chosen children have is probably wrong. I think this because I can recall all of them having them in the VERY beginning of 02. There was no reference to them mysterious getting these devices from anywhere and I got the impression that they were supposed to be relatively common.)

Koushirou's suspicions felt confirmed when he walked all the way to school and even got to class without once spotting Ryou. The dimention traveler got into class about a half hour late and dropped into his seat. Of course, Ryou being Ryou and being able to make himself entirely unnoticable, no one aknowledged his tardiness. Koushirou shot Ryou a questioning look, which was returned with a strained smile before he turned his anxious attention to the clock.

Koushirou got out his D-Terminal and typed, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice. Of course, he's not Ryou, so he very possibly would be noticed.

_Hey, what's going on? If it's important we could get out of class. _

_-Koushirou_

Ryou's D-Terminal beeped loudy, not even somewhat silenced. No one flinched. Koushirou rolled his eyes, getting a confused glance from someone sitting near him.

_It can wait until lunchtime. I'm not entirely sure we can do anything about it yet. _

_-Ryou_

Anxiousness. For the next few hours there was PURE anxiousness.

Koushirou had never felt so relieved to hear the lunchbell. He got up and followed Ryou's lead out of the classroom to somewhere less populated. Once they got somewhere they could speak privately, Ryou spun around.

"It happened." He said. "Ken- I mean, the Digimon Kaiser has taken over the Digital World."

"The Digimon…. Kaiser?" Koushirou processed the information. Worries about Ken increased tenfold and memories of Osamu in his worst moods came back to him. What else? Worries about the digital world returned strongly.

Ryou took out his special digivice. "Of course, there was no way I could have found out by myself with my power being blocked. I found out from Gennai and some other otherworld sources."

"Gennai-san." Koushirou repeated dumbly, remembering his past months' attempts at communicating with him.

"Oh, by the way, here." Ryou pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Gennai's contact information. He stuck it on my person during some point in our conversation a while ago, whether it was while he was telling me that giving the information would be impossible or while I was commenting on his hair is beyond me."

Despite the situation, Koushirou was kind of glad to have finally obtained the means to what would be his best source of information. He'd wanted that contact information since, well; he first met the strange old man three years ago and quickly learned of his tendency to appear and disappear on his own time.

"Anyway, down to business." Ryou said in a serious, low tone, "I need you to access your Digital World files to confirm this before we do anything else."

"Okay, I can just get to a computer." Koushirou began to walk towards the nearest computer room. He was surprised when Ryou's arm stopped him.

Ryou looked around anxiously before returning his attention to the confused prodigy. "We can't be too careful right now. You can access it on your D-Terminal, right?"

"Well, yes, I can, but the technology is weak and it'll quickly drain the battery." Koushirou said this even though he was certain Ryou already knew this.

Koushirou was startled when suddenly he received a message on his D-Terminal.

_Izumi-sempai,_

_Could you come by the Elementary school computer room after school today? One of the computers is acting kind of funny. We found this strange filename called "dgate" and we think it might be some new virus. _

_TASUKETEEEEEEEEEE! X(_

_-Miyako_

"Dgate?" Koushirou wondered outloud, "Do you think it's…."

Ryou was about to open his mouth to reply when his digivice beeped. He looked at it.

"No way…" he started.

"What?"

"Someone just got through a gate to the digital world." Ryou answered.

"Ken-kun?" asked Koushirou, worried.

"No, the chosen child of courage." Ryou replied, reading the signal.

"Taichi-san?" Koushirou asked, accidentally letting his voice get louder, "how?"

"It looks like he was summoned there by an SOS signal." Ryou frowned, "Although I don't think there's a lot he can do either."

Koushirou crossed his arms, "There must have been some reason why the SOS signal worked. Something that Taichi-san has to do there."

"Either way, we have our task and he has his." Ryou interupted Koushirou's thoughts. "We don't have a lot of lunchtime left, so you should eat quickly because we'll probably be busy once school gets out."

"But getting the data-" Koushirou started.

"We'll do that after school right before heading to the elementary school."

Koushirou nodded and got out his bentou (lunch box- except waaaaaay tastier than it's American equivalent).

"You didn't bring anything?" Koushirou asked.

"Actually, I was hoping your mom packed you extra again." Ryou replied, peeking at the contents.

Koushirou sighed, "Yeah, looks like it. I don't know why she does that though, she knows you can cook for yourself well enough."

"Your mother," Ryou stated pointedly, taking a moment to shallow the food he just put in his mouth, "would feed this whole starving world if she had the resources and energy. Maybe that would be possible if Mrs. Ichijouji helped out."

Koushirou chuckled at the mental image. "It's true." He reflected on his adoptive parents' warmness and how they seem to have a knack for making their family open to anyone who needs one. Like he did, at one point.

Ryou noticed Koushirou was spacing out. He knew the redhead well enough to know what was going on in his head. "Well, you obviously don't appreciate your mother's cooking as much as I do since you haven't eaten anything yet, maybe I should be their son instead."

Koushirou broke out of his stupor. It took him a while to get used to this sort of humor from Ryou, but that sort of remark didn't bother him coming from the dimension hopper. "Over my dead body." he said with a sharp, yet playful glare.

"Whiiiiiich can be arranged if you don't eat anything." Ryou said, holding out the bentou. "But please, don't make me be an only child a second time. It's kind of tough with the whole dimension traveling thing."

"I'll see what I can do…" Koushirou replied, reaching over and grabbing an onigiri (rice ball).

The relaxed feeling they managed to have during this time faded as they finished the bentou and it was time to get back to class. Anxiousness, once again.

"I wonder what Taichi-san is doing right now in the digital world…" Koushirou said to Ryou silently as they approached their classroom.

Ryou shrugged and gave Koushirou a quick pat on the shoulder before going to his seat.

* * *

The final bell rang. Koushirou jumped out of his seat.

"Oh," he said, suddenly remembering something. "Hayashi-kun-"

"Hmm? Izumi-kun?" one of his classmates turned to him. Another member of the computer club.

"Can you tell everyone that I am sorry but I can't make it to today's meeting? I have some things to do and also the elementary school club asked me to come by and check out one of their computers." Koushirou explained, trying not to look like he wanted to fly out the door of the classroom NOW.

"Uhh… sure. Is there any way I could help with the elementary school computer thing?" Hayashi asked.

"No thank you, I got it under control." Koushirou responded with a wave of his hand. '_At least I hope I do.' _he thought to himself.

Hayashi chuckled. "Just what we'd expect from our president. Oh! Who should run the meeting?"

Koushirou was eyeing the door. '_Why can't I act as calm as Ryou-kun does in these situations?' _"Pass the responsibility to Kurosaki-sempai." It was really an obvious choice, Koushirou felt bad for taking his upperclassman's club president title just by, well, graduating from elementary school. He had taken in before in elementary school and probably would again in high school.

Hayashi nodded and left the room.

Koushirou took out his D-Terminal and began accessing his digital world data. "Let's go. What kind of data do you want?"

"Any sort of map that would show how much of the area was taken over." Ryou answered, falling in step with the redhead.

"Okay," it only took a few seconds, "got it. According to this key, the black regions are what's taken over."

Ryou looked at the screen and saw very little besides black. "Okay, I'm convinced then."

On the screen was an extremely pixelated map of the digital world. With the conquered areas colored black, it reminded Koushirou a little of the Risk games he had played many times with Osamu years ago.

The D-Terminal beeped weakly. "Aaah, the batteries are almost completely drained." Koushirou complained as he shut down the power consuming program. Just before the screen shut off completely, he saw that he had received a message from Taichi.

"You hurry to the elementary school, check that message, and that 'dgate' program." Ryou instructed. "I'm going to try to find the child of courage's portal access location."

Koushirou nodded and headed towards his old school. He was barely up the steps to the floor with the computer room when he ran into Miyako, who was so happy to see him that he wondered if she remembered that she had e-mailed him earlier asking him to come. He instantly recognized Takeru and Hikari and had a brief, yet polite, introduction to the younger boy who he hadn't met before.

((To describe what happened next would be monotonous as a mere review of season 02 episode 1 one fill in all of the necessary blanks. ;) ))

* * *

"Amor shinka, huh?" Ryou repeated as he thought about it. "Why do those hooded guys always leave the best parts out of things that they tell me." Annoyingly enough, he couldn't trace Taichi's access point at all.

Koushirou didn't ask what the reference to the hooded guys referred to because it had got him nowhere in the past. He figured that they would probably be the same hooded figures he had seen the image of when Hikari was possessed and he was taken along with the original team to find out how they were chosen. If these were the same hooded guys, they were most likely the same as Gennai. And if they were the same as Gennai, Koushirou could easily imagine them leaving out a few important details.

"I knew that new kids were going to be chosen, but I didn't know anything about that, or the new digivices." Ryou sat back on the bench, still thinking.

"They probably are different because they have to go up against Ken's morphed one." Koushirou theorized. "In any case, when things calm down just a little more, I'm going to see if I can borrow Miyako-kun's."

"Good idea," Ryou nodded, "it would be good to better understand what makes them tick."

"If I can open the gate, I'm going with them tomorrow." Koushirou said. He was a little excited.

"If you can figure out what's blocking my portals, it would be much appreciated." Ryou said with a sigh.

"Of course, I'm wondering about that, too. Anyway," Koushirou looked at his watch, "everyone should be here soon." The rest of the original team was due around this time. He had come early to this part to meet Ryou and fill him in. "Unless you want to make your grand appearance to them now, you should probably go."

Ryou looked at his digivice. He took see their unique signals coming closer. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." He waved before opening a portal and vanishing.

"Oi! Koushirou!"

"Konbanwa!"

"Hisashiburi!"

"….am I late?"

Koushirou smiled a little and waved as each of his former team members, minus one approached him. Thinking of them, Ken, the Digimon, and all of the other worlds he had been to with Ryou, he started the meeting, he wondered what will come in the future.

**End Chapter 13**

**Too much time passed, I forgot the mini story. Buuut I got to keep this plotline moving, so I guess it's all for the best. **


	15. Hitsuzen

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など。。。**

**By: ****ジャハ・カノン**

**Sorry about the wait- ****お待ちしてしまった！**** While I do have the excuse that I went to Japan again, that was only from mid-June to mid-July- so it doesn't exactly explain my… checks six month absence from this story (4 months absence from writing anything here at all). What can I say?? **

**I suppose I can start off with "sorry" if you missed this story. **

**Anyone? Aaaah, who needs ya? ;) **

**Chapter 15: ****ひつぜん**

** Inevitable**

Ryou and Koushirou are both very reserved people. At the same time, they're both very observant and can pull a world of information from the smallest of things (in their own ways). This was Ryou's true nature, although he would sometimes pretend to be extremely outgoing in order to blend into a situation, he naturally tended to seem to melt into the background. This nature was useful to him. He could be at the very center of all operations, but no one would know. Koushirou, often involved in tasks on the computer, was much the same. Very well knowing eachother, their tasks, and not being big fans of small talk, not much conversation was usually exchanged between the two friends.

Which might be why most of their conversations seemed to start off on strange notes…

"Truth or dare." Ryou challenged.

Koushirou frowned, "Since when do you play Truth or Dare?"

"Since now."

"What do you want to know?" Koushirou asked, genuinely confused. "What is there to know about me? Don't the hooded men have files on my personality that you have access to?"

"They do, and yes." Ryou said. There was a pause. "How much information do you think that they have on you and the other Chosen Children?"

"As much as they need." Koushirou answered, after a few seconds of consideration. "To know what kind of powers we can use and what kind of situations we can excel in."

"True. What else do you think they know?"

Koushirou thought for a while, "They have a number of prophecies, don't they? I imagine that they have a pretty good idea about the future."

"Not necessarily the future," Ryou remarked, "they definitely have a hold on destiny though."

"If there is really such thing as destiny, wouldn't it be the future?" Koushirou asked.

"Well," Ryou leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, "don't quote me on this because it's just my own thinking…"

Koushirou nodded, signaling Ryou to continue.

"Have you ever noticed that destiny seems to only take parts of our lives? I mean, HUGE parts, but even with those aside there is so much of life that destiny plays no part of."

Ryou stopped talking, and glanced over at Koushirou, who now looked very thoughtful.

"I wonder how you can tell the difference…" Koushirou thought outloud, "the workings of life and whatever part destiny plays."

"I can think of one example," Ryou said, while crossing his arms, "if my life were lead entirely by destiny, I would have left my parents to guard the dimentional gates with no problem and I certainly would not have spent enough time in this world to have become friends with you, Ken-kun, and Osamu-kun. I would just be constantly moving from world to world, I guess."

"I see," Koushirou smiled, "then I would truly be as some people see me- uninvolved with the issues of those around me and constantly stuck in the digital world." He gestured towards his laptop, "I mean, -this- digital world, anyway."

"You're the problem solver of those around you; the task manager." Ryou stated, "And that's because that's who you wanted to become."

"So you think that Ken-" Koushirou started, but was interupted by his cellphone. "Moushi mou-?"

"Koushirou-san!Wefoundoutwhothe-"

"Daisuke-kun, slow down." Koushirou insisted.

"Aaah, okay… okay…" Koushirou could hear Daisuke breathing deeply a few times. "We found out who the Digimon Kaiser is."

Koushirou felt his heart jump in surprise and he shot Ryou a look. "Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me, but maybe you would. It's that Ichijouji Ken kid from Tamachi. Well, you're not into soccer so maybe who don't know who that is. Wait- we saw a television show about him, remember? Well, you might know who this is. Anyway, Miyako-san she might be able to get an article about him. We'll fill you in! I gotta go, I still have to call the others! Bye!"

"I-" Koushirou started, but realized although he had something to add to the conversation that it was pointless, "okay, see you tomorrow."

Click.

"It ends from here, doesn't it?"

"Does it end well?"

"I don't know, destiny states that it's ending."

"Oh, so it's life that decides the rest."

"Right," Ryou nodded, "it's the living, all of us involved, who decide the rest."

"Before I got the phone call from Daisuke-kun just now, I was just about to say that perhaps Ken's becoming evil wasn't destiny as I thought it was. It made me feel better to think that way, but after the phone call, I don't think it matters so much anymore. What matters is that the Digimon Kaiser will be gone, because even if we're only left with a little bit of the Ken we knew, it would be a lot more than what we have now."

Ryou nodded.

"True. However, whether situations are determined by destiny or whether life had any role means a lot to you, and I know this. I didn't read it anywhere, but I know that after you saved the Digital World three years ago, you had a lot of faith in destiny. So did the rest of your team, you all came to believe that your lives were preordained and that everything was set to get bad and you were born every skill you needed to fix it. Life was destiny and one thing led to another, without an end.

However, Osamu-kun's death changed it for you. You couldn't think of that as destiny because you thought destiny was finally on your side. You lost your biological parents, but that led you to the life you live now. Osamu-kun's death led you nowhere and gave to nothing more to be happy or grateful for. Your parent's death was a beginning for you, Osamu's death showed nothing but an end. It had no part of destiny in it. It was cruel powers manipulating life and you could tell that, it changed how you view the world."

Koushirou felt tears in his eyes, but he heard Ryou's words and knew that they were true.

"Tomorrow I am going to help them find Ken's apartment." Koushirou decided outloud.

"Really?"

"I'm not going to tell them I knew beforehand, I'm going to pretend to find it using the computer." Koushirou explained, still working out the idea in his head. "It's like life pushing destiny on its path."

Ryou grinned, "You know and trust those kids a lot, don't you?"

"I do," Koushirou replied, "and I believe they can help the world get its old Ken back."

**End Chapter 14**


	16. Iwanai koto, ienai koto

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など。。。**

**By: ****ジャハ・カノン**

**Sorry about the wait… again. I just survived a 21-unit semester and well as my older brother's wedding. Crazy times I live in now.**

**Thank you to digi-writer1392 and Mystical23 for your reviews. **

**Agh, looking back at the older chapters- I used some pretty bad Japanese. I should've been more careful. **

**Anyway, without any further wait--**

**Chapter 16: ****言わない事、言えない事**

**Things that won't be said, things that can't be said. **

Koushirou hadn't expected the visitor that came to his house that day. He was on his computer, as usual, using the data he had collected on trips with Ryou to try to learn more about the different worlds. His mother was the one who answered the door.

"Hello there, are you here to see Koushirou?" his mother could be overheard from the door.

"Yes, if he's not too busy." Replied a familiar voice.

'….No way…' thought Koushirou as he continued to stop his work and listen.

"Wait- is that- it couldn't be…" his mother's voice got excited, "little Ichijouji Ken? It's been so long!"

'It is.' Koushirou stood and began making his way to his room door. He had visited Ken's house some weeks ago to talk to him after the Digimon Kaiser was defeated. His parents knew who Koushirou was and they were very puzzled that Ken didn't seem to remember him from years ago. They had a good conversation, nonetheless, but Koushirou wasn't prepared to be visited all of the sudden by Ken.

"Yes, it has been a while," Ken's voice responded, sounding kind of embarrassed. "It's nice to see you again Izumi-san."

Koushirou exited his room in time to see Ken rise from bowing politely to his mother. "Hey Ken" he greeted.

Ken smiled at Koushirou, "Hello Koushirou-san. Are you busy or should I come back at another time?"

"According to the others, I always think I'm busy." Koushirou replied, "come on into my room."

Ken and Koushirou walked into his room. Koushirou allowed Ken to have the computer chair- a gesture he'd aquired to show people visiting him that they had his undivided attention if they had something to talk about. Koushirou sat on the bed and waited for Ken to speak.

Ken smiled sheepishly and looked at the floor.

"I didn't realize before," he said, "that you were my brother's friend. I mean, that you were our friend before all of that happened. I didn't remember for some reason." He looked up to meet Koushirou's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Koushirou replied, "Ryou-kun and I figured that you probably would have a lot of sorting to do in your mind; a lot of memories to retrieve. How is that going?"

Ken sighed- there was a slight shiver in it. "I think I'm almost done remembering everything and I almost have my thoughts straight again." There was a pause. "How is Ryou-san doing?"

"He's doing fine. You know, he's probably not too busy to join us if you want him to." Koushirou offered.

Ken smiled, "It would be great to see him again."

Koushirou tilted his head and quickly mouthed some words. Then he straightened up and aknowledged Ken's confused expression. "I was using a communicator that Ryou-kun and I obtained in another world that we visited. Usually, we're not supposed to be using other-world technologies, but this is practically invisible, so we decided to do it anyway."

Ken looked carefully. He couldn't even see it.

Koushirou continued to explain, "It's right on my ea- ah, hold on" he listened to the communicator. "He's on his way."

"I want to talk to you about Motomiya and everyone." Ken stated.

"Daisuke-kun-tachi?" Koushirou asked, "What about them?"

"I don't know what to make of them." Ken stated, looking uncomfortable. "Motomiya is really friendly towards me. The others are acting more and more friendly towards me, as well, except Hida-kun, I mean."

"Don't worry about Iori-kun, he'll come around." Koushirou replied softly.

"I don't know, Koushirou-san, I see how Hida-kun acts towards me and I feel like I deserve it. And then I wonder why the others aren't acting like that." Ken gave another shuddering sigh. "I don't deserve their kindness, their friendship, any of that." He looked at Koushirou, who seemed to be thinking over the reply.

Finally he responded:

"If your brother could see you know, I bet he'd wonder how the person he'd always secretly admired for being so kind could possibly feel as though he doesn't deserve kindness in return. And if he could speak to you now, do you know what I think he would say?"

Ken numbly shook his head, wanting the older boy to continue.

"He'd say that he's sorry for making you suffer so much and that you deserve all of the friends and experiences he tried to deprive you of out of jealousy. And" Koushirou's voice shook a little, "he'd say that a life having regrets is a sad one, and that he'd never wish the same on you."

"…niisan." Ken mummered. He was aware that it was Koushirou speaking, but he also knew that the redhead knew and understood his brother better than anyone.

"So," Koushirou continued, speaking for himself again, "you need to reach out to all those things that Osamu-kun was to afraid to reach out to. To start with, the nice people who want to be your friends and teammates."

"But- where do I start?"

"It's almost Christmas, right? Why don't you invite them over? Your mother would love that. Here, I'll teach you a card game I learned once that Osamu-kun was too much of a sore loser to enjoy- you guys will like it. And don't worry, it up to them to decide who deserves to be their friend. Just worry about forgiving yourself and the rest will fall into place, okay?"

Ken smiled as he took the cards that Koushirou handed him while he was talking. "Okay, I'll do my best."

"And Ryou-kun can come out of hiding whenever he wants to and join us."

Before Ken could ask 'huh?' Ryou appeared from a portal above them.

"I didn't want to disturb your talk." Ryou said, "Long time no see, Ken-kun!"

"Definitely." Ken replied with a smile.

"Don't worry about disturbing the conversation, we told you to come, didn't we?" Koushirou replied.

Ryou nodded and turned his attention to the game. "Deal me in?" he asked Koushirou.

Even though Osamu had been gone for years now, it was great the three of them were finally all together again.


	17. Jikken to kekka

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など。。。**

**By: ****ジャハ・カノン**

**Yaaay! Minimal delay!**

**Thanks for the reviews, Mythical23 and digi-writer1392!**

**-----**

**Chapter 17: ****実験と結果**

**Experient and Conclusion**

**Timeline: The day BelialVamdemon (Malomyotismon) was defeated.**

Ryou watched the screen on his digivice as five blinking lights were headed toward the outskirts of Tokyo. One of them was very obviously Koushirou. The others? Courage, love, faith, and friendship- he figured.

"What's the plan?" he silently said to Koushirou through the communicator he wore.

"Will message." Koushirou answered briefly.

Just then a message popped up.

_Because the Tokyo gate was blocked up by BlackWarGreyMon, we're going to try going to the camp from three years ago. –__こう_ (Kou)

The message had every sign that Koushirou was feeling rushed and preoccupied- including the fact that he didn't bother putting more than the first two characters of his name in hiragana.

Ryou replied back:

_Sounds like a good idea. I'm not currently picked up any gate signals from that area, but it's worth a try anyway. –Ryou_

Koushirou nodded slightly at Ryou's response. He looked around the car he was sitting in. He was in a carpool of parents of any digidestined who happened to have a car at their disposal. For a bunch of Tokyo citizens, this was rather impressive.

It warmed his heart a little to realize that no one was asking him what he was doing at the computer or to try to help him. After all these years, these people trust him to do what he's supposed to do. They believe in him to use the information he gathers in the best way possible.

'_So I'll use everything I've learned in the best way possible.'_ The redhead thought to himself. Feeling clearheaded and understanding his duty, he began typing a reply to Ryou.

_I've learned a lot from all of our trips to other worlds. I learned how to open the digital world port from other computers- like Taichi-san's and my own laptop. It only makes sense now that the next step for me is that I should try to open the gate at the camp. –Koushirou_

_Am I supposed to be surprised by this? -Ryou_

_No, but there's more. Can I bring a few friends? -Koushirou_

…_.who exactly are these friends? –Ryou_

Koushirou sent Ryou an image of the globe with several lights blinking on each continent.

_Ah, your penpals. –Ryou_

_They are aware of what's going on and they're gathering around the digital world portals, just like Taichi-san, Yamato-san, Sora-san, Jyou-san, and I right now. All we need to do is to get them activated. –Koushirou_

Ryou looked at his digivice again, he could tell that the five dots have stopped moving and that they were at the camp location. Looking at the world map, he could see thousands of dots gathered around places that were at least once known to have been connected to the digital world. The possibilities are endless.

_Even if you can open all those gates and get everyone through them, it'll be hard to guide them all through the correct portals to the Digital World. –Ryou_

_I know, that's why I need your help. Onegaishimasu! –Koushirou_

_Wakatta. If we can get those gates open, I'll be right where you will all need me to be. –Ryou_

Koushirou wrote a quick note of thanks to Ryou. Multitasking being his strongsuit, he had already done a lot to try to open the gates. He put out his digivice with his teammates, but nothing happened.

He pulled his laptop out again, '_There's definitely something I need to be doing here.' _

Suddenly, he noticed the lights around the globe had gotten brighter, at the same moment; correlating lights were getting equally as bright around the area that Ken and everyone were in the Digital World.

"It's the bond between the Chosen Children of the world and their Digimon" Koushirou stated, tilting his head slightly so the explanation would go to Ryou as well.

"There's no time better than now," Koushirou heard Ryou speak through the communicator, "the ties between the two worlds are the strongest that they've ever been. Try opening all of the gates again."

Koushirou nodded slightly. He typed in all of the necessary commands.

"Looks good." Ryou commented.

Koushirou put away his laptop and put up his digivice as the chosen children around him did. "Look at all those lights." Koushirou commented quietly through the communicator just before the wave from three years ago came and washed them away.

-----

Ryou felt like a sheepherder. A very powerful sheepherder herding some very powerful sheep.

Boy, this was a really weird thought procees.

Ryou focused as he flew around the familiar area guiding thousands of lights behind him.

------

Ken looked around in amazement at the sight of people all around the world coming to help them. He spotted Ryou in crowd standing nearby Koushirou. He saw them exchange a sort of smug glance and wondered if they had anything to do with this. He'll ask later. Ryou met eyes with Ken and did a slight wave.

All it took was a lot of confidence and some well-aimed digivices and BelialVamdemon was gone.

"Well, Izumi Koushirou-kun," Ryou said quietly to the redheaded form who was heading the middle of the canyon where his teammates were meeting, "you just performed the first ever large scale meeting of worlds, how do you feel?"

Koushirou caught what he said through the communicator. "I'm just glad it worked. I was worried about it look so much for us just to beat VenomVamdemon three years ago." He spoke silently to the communicator so noone around him could hear.

"Well, with all of two worlds' power, he's gone for good this time." Ryou replied.

"Yeah." Koushirou responded.

"Now that both worlds have been assured a future, what are you going to do with it?" Ryou asked.

"I want to continue doing what I have been doing," Koushirou answered, "I want to continue to learn more about the Digital World, as well as in general about portals to other worlds."

"This doesn't surprise me at all," Ryou replied, laughing a little. "Hey, look at how many people around the world have Digimon partners now. Before too long, everyone will."

"Sounds like an exciting future." Koushirou remarked.

"Are we there yet?" Ryou asked.

Koushirou rolled his eyes.

-------------

23 years later

"Are we there yet?" Ryou asked again, as if he suddenly remembered.

Koushirou looked over his computer, "I'd say so."

"What are you talking about?" a redheaded girl asked as she entered the room.

"A conversation from a few decades ago, Haruko." Koushirou replied to his daughter.

The kanji characters of her name were the character of Osamu's name (治) plus the "ko (子)" character to make it feminine. As far as Haruko is concerned, she lucked out that it spells out an actual female name. Ryou wasn't sure what Osamu would think of Koushirou naming his daughter after him. Would he be flattered? Offended? He didn't worry about it because Koushirou so obviously didn't.

Haruko looked annoyed at not understanding what was going on. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something, Tousan."

Koushirou turned his attention to his daughter. "Yes?"

"I'm not really interested in studying the gates and portals to other worlds." She said slowly, as if breaking bad news to her father.

Koushirou looked unshaken. "Alright."

"I'm a lot more interested in the biology of the Digimon and the plants in their world. It seems like a whole field of study that no one has even touched before." Haruko stated.

Koushirou nodded, he would know because he'd been the only person studying the Digital World since, well, he was ten. Now he had Jyou's brother Kido Shuu and Sora's father helping him, but the whole subject of Digital World studies was very much still completely in his hands.

"Sounds good," Koushirou replied with a smile, "let me know if you need any of my information or you need someone to bounce ideas off of."

Haruko's eyes lit up. "Thanks Tousan!" she gave him a hug and ran out the door.

"I would think that Ken-kun would name his daughter after his brother." Ryou commented.

"Ken-kun's probably jealous because I thought of the name Haruko before he did." Koushirou replied jokingly, "Besides, his son is already named Osamu, but with a different character."

"Oh," Ryou suddenly remembered as he reached into his pocket, "Here's all the data I collected on my last field mission."

Knowing that Ryou's inter-world portal duties would prevent him from getting a "real job," Koushirou hired him onto his staff as a "field researcher."

"Thanks," Koushirou said graciously as the information popped up onto his screen. "Exactly what I needed."

"Ah, Ryou-kun, when did you get here?" asked Koushirou's wife, although she knew this was a kind of pointless question.

"Just a little while ago." The dimension hopper replied.

"Do you want something to eat? We have some leftovers in the refrigerator. I always make too much because my family doesn't eat." She offered, while glaring at her redheaded husband.

"Haruko-chan is becoming like you now?" Ryou asked Koushirou. "You should quit being a bad example." He looked back at Koushirou's wife who was giving him a grateful look. He would recognize it anywhere as being the same look the redhead's mother used to give him.

"I am kind of hungry," Koushirou admitted, finally realizing that he had been neglecting his stomach for a while. Just then, his phone rang. "Ah, hold on, though. It's an important call!" He answered the phone. "Moushi moushi?"

"Hey Koushirou!" a familiar voice greeted him.

"Ambassador Yagami-san!" Koushirou greeted a response, "What brings you to call me today?"

"Oh, come on, Koushirou-"

"I'm just kidding, Taichi-san. What's up?"

"I was wondering how the live television project was coming."

"Well, with only a week to spare, I'd say it's going well." Koushirou replied.

"Great! The Digimon in the Digital World are looking forward to seeing Yamato and Gabumon's land on Mars on live television at the same time that everyone on Earth sees it."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind catching Mimi-chan's cooking show live either."

"It's great. Thanks Koushirou, for taking time off of your usual studies for this."

"Don't worry, Taichi-san, it's something I wanted to see happen anyway. Go ahead and tell everyone that everything should go according to plan."

"Thanks Koushirou! I'll let you know if they need a statement from you as well."

"I'll prepare one, just in case."

They said goodbyes and both hung up.

The microwave beeped.

"Good timing, don't you think?" remarked Koushirou's wife to Ryou.

"Excellent timing. Should I go retrieve your daughter?"

"Onegaishimasu!"

-------The end------------

**It's been a long time and the story is finally over. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	18. Extra 1: Nooto

**楽しい事や悲しみ事など…**

**Disclaimer: ****ジャハ･カノン**

**I decided that I'll do add some "extras" every now and then if I have the time.**

--

**Extra 1: ****ノート**

**            Notebook**

"Izumi-sempai, this is the emptiest notebook of yours that I've ever seen." Miyako commented lightheartedly, flipping through empty page after empty page. She immediately regretted it when she saw her sempai (upperclassmen)'s expression change. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Ah, no… no…" Koushirou assured her, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't you have to meet Ken-kun now?"

Miyako looked surprised. "Actually, yes. How did you know, Izumi-sempai?" Koushirou just looked back at her with the same expression he used in computer club as the resident computer guru. Miyako decided to let it go. "Anyway, I've got to go. See you later, Izumi-sempai."

"Take care, Miyako-kun." Koushirou waved as he watched her walk off. "Honestly, neither Miyako-kun or Ken-kun are good at keeping secrets- how could they possibly expect me not to know?"

"No idea" Ryou replied, unseen before coming into vision. He walked over to the notebook Miyako had just looked at. "You've been carrying around this for a while now, but it's still almost empty."

Koushirou was quiet for a while before he decided to respond. "I borrowed it once, and I keep thinking that I should be giving it back."

Ryou put two and two together. "You borrowed this from Osamu-kun?"

Koushirou nodded, "Yeah, so I can't exactly give it back, anyway. I know this, so I keep carrying it around because I was thinking I'd use it but…"

Ryou looked thoughtful. "I see." He took out a pen and began writing on the first blank page. Then he handed it to Koushirou.

It read:

_Dear Osamu-kun,_

_I officially granted Koushirou-kun permission to use your notebook._

_So, if you intended to use it, please don't be mad at him. _

_Instead, stick to your traditional way of wishing fiery damnation on me instead._

_Miss you tons, buddy._

_-Ryou Akiyama_

Koushirou looked up to comment, but Ryou was already gone. He decided it was time to go home anyway, picked up his things, and headed towards the door.

"Ah, Koushiro-san!" Ken appeared at the door right as Koushirou approached it. "Did Miyako-san leave already?"

"Yeah, you just missed her." Koushirou replied.

"I guess we're meeting at the park then," Ken figured. "She can be so ambiguous about meeting places."

"You'd better get going then." Koushirou advised.

Ken was about to turn on his heel and head off, when something that Koushirou was holding caught his eye.

"That's the same kind of notebook my brother always used to get, isn't it?" he asked.

"Actually, I had borrowed it from him years ago and never had a chance to give it back." Koushirou replied. It was weird how much attention this notebook was getting in such a short amount of time.

Ken looked confused. "You haven't used it yet?"

Koushirou laughed, "Well, I was never told I could use the pages up until today." He showed Ken the page that Ryou wrote on.

Ken read the page and looked at Koushirou as if he were the craziest person who had ever lived. "I don't know how the two of you come across being so sane when you're actually can be so weird."

Koushirou smiled at Ken's expression. "Ken-kun, how about you stop reminding me of your brother and go meet Miyako-kun, already."

"Ah." Ken blinked. "Right. See you later, Koushirou-san!" He began running off.

"Later, Ken-kun, good luck on your date!" he watched the younger boy stumble slightly upon hearing that.

--

The next day, Koushirou sat in class. He was sleepy from being up all night on his computer, so he decided to take notes to help him concentrate. He pulled out the notebook and a pen and, without hesitation, started writing.


End file.
